I am not what you think
by Kogee
Summary: What happenes when life goes chaotic? Can just one girl make in a life of lies, hatred, confusion, and lonlyness? A runaway trying to escape her past met with a even hard present while trying to rid the demons of her past.
1. Chapter 1

The thunder rolled against the black night sky a swift lighting bolt, lights the night sky before darkness consumed the sky once more. The rain tapped against a run down building window. A young teenager sat against her window any one that passed and saw her would think that she was a normal seventeen year old unable to due to the storm.

Oh how wrong they where.

I pressed my forehead against the cool glass as the thunder clapped to the dancing lighting. Stared in to the darkness my keen icy green eyes seeing through the poring rain even though I wasn't looking at any thing staring into the rain lost in thought. I shivered even though, I wasn't physically cold my blond hair still shone a little even in the dark my green eyes gleamed, flickering to red with the flashes of lighting. I pulled the blank tighter against me hoping that the cold I felt in my soul wouldn't grow. This is the first time I lived in a building that wasn't condemned or at least that's my story. The old father clock dinged five times the rest of people in the house where still snuggled up in bed dozing dreaming happily except Angel.

"I might as well get up" muttered Angel.

Angel rolled off her bed and walked to her bathroom washed quickly after she finished wrapping up in a towel and went to her room trying not to shiver as cool air licked at her wet body. Angel looked through her wardrobe mostly leather clothing and jeans the only colors where only red and black and a few dark blue color but in the very back was one white dress that she only wore once. Angle dressed in her favorite black leather hip huggers that flared out at the bottom. She pulled her crimson red midriff on. Angel look at her reflection her hair hung down hitting her lower back Angel ran her fingers through her damp hair as it began to curl. Angel pulled a hair tie out and pulled her long blond hair up Angel looked again in the mirror and sighed and pulled the tie out letting her hair fall again curling at the ends. Angel Anderson the newest member of the brother hood made a face of annoyances in the mirror as the father clock rang again eight o'clock slipping the hair tie around her wrist.

"Yô! Angel come on the fist day of school don't want to be late today yo" yelled Toad from down stairs followed by a soft mummer. "Shut up! Toad" Yelled Wanda as she slammed her door shaking Angel's mirror. Angel left her room and opened Wanda's door hearing her say "That stupid frog I swear I'll kill him. I'll put him six feet under."

Wanda looked up seeing Angel leaning against the door frame with a raised eye brow. "What are you doing in my room?" the Goth growled tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear Angel merely looked at her and raised the other eye brow. "Whatever so what are going to ware?" Snapped the Goth retreating into her closet looking for something slightly unnerved that Angel didn't even blink at her most deadly glare.

"What I'm wearing" Angel said gestured to her hip huggers and midriff Angel had put her cameo boots that hit mid cafe and her black leather duster that with flames coming up from the hem. Wanda stormed out of the closet and into her bathroom calling "Let's go over the X-geeks powers newbie?"

"Huh?" Angel looked up from her nails which she was examining; Wanda only stuck her head out of the bathroom and glared at her "Oh yah that's sure. Lets see there Scott Summers has the power beam that shoots out of his eyes. Jean Gray has telekinesis. Kurt Wagner is a teleporter. Kitty is that girl that likes Lance she walks through walls. Spike can shoot spikes out of his skin, which is really sick. Then dars Rouge she absorbs power through her sink dat makes them pass out and den she can use whatever power she absorb. Then dars the teachers Logan has healing factor and claws like mine"

Angel released her claws out of her fingers tips 10 metal claws slowly extend Wanda had left the bathroom and was searching again though she did pause to look at Angels hands as the claws retracted back into her hand on command and flexed her fingers. The blond flexed her fingers again trying before cracking her fingers one at a time.

"Right keep going" Wanda shook her head trying to get the sound out of her ears as she commanded, beginning to grumble about looking for her boots. "Dars Hank he blue and fury and strong. Then dars Storm she can control the weather in her hand at lest that's what Speedy told me but I think he was on sugar at de time so I anit sure…"

**_!Crash!_**

"Damn it to Hell" yelled Wanda as a book hit her in the head she rubbed her head growling under her breath Angel fought a laugh saying. "Um dars your boots Wanda" Angel pointed to the black boots that lay a few feet from Wanda. Wanda looked to where Angel was pointing and shot her and angry glare that told her to keep talking.

"And last but not least is Charles Xavier the guy that brought them all together." Angel pushed off the door and turned to leave. "Hey you missed one" called Wanda as she began to yank on her boots. "What? Who?" Said Angel looking over her shoulder her green eyes bored Wanda's. Wanda glanced up from tying her boots "Get your head in the game Newbie you missed Gambit I told you about that turn coat" growled the Goth as she rolled her eyes. "Yah he can explode things by touching them right? And you had a crush on him…"

The Goth girl gave a look that could kill standing up slowly her hands in fists "Yah that all of them lets go before the boys have a cow waiting for us Newbie" Angel rolled her eyes at the new nickname and nodded and followed Wanda out of the houses Petior was standing in front of the Jeep in Wanda's way.

"Little brother if you don't get out of my way I will circumcise you!" Petior dashed to the other side in a blink of an eye fear rolling off him in waves Angel moved to the front seat of the Jeep look Blob with a blank face "Move it before I make you" growled Angel letting her right hand claws slide out with a sickening SINKE. Blob moved to the back as quick as he could move his bulk. Toad yelled at Blob. "Yô you nearly sat on me yô." Wanda turned around and glared at Toad "You say one more word on the way to school and I will put you six feet under the ground and I will make it slow and painful!" Angel sat next to Wanda in the front seat Angle growl mentally to her self and bit out at "Lace drive now!" Lance tore out of the drive. As the girls sat angrily in the jeep glaring at any body dare make a sound.

Lance pulled up at the school as teens where just filling in. "Welcome to the Hell.' Said Lance as he jumped out of the Jeep sliding his backpack on one shoulder. "It can't be all that bad yall." Said Angel looking at the building without interest sliding her hands into her pockets her backpack hang on one shoulder lazily. "Wanna bet Newbie?" Said Wanda glaring at her brother and cursed his feet causing him to trip as he tried to run away.

"Wanda do we fight here you know since there de X-men?" Angel flipped her long hair over her shoulders making a few guys whistle in appreciation Angel just ignored the sounds. Wanda watched her brother retreat with the Blob for protection her lips twisted into a frown. "No not really but you can if you want to just don't let Kelly see or you'll be kicked out and have to deal with Raven." Wanda caught a shine of the dagger that Angel was flipping in the air Wanda nodded her head "That is a nice blade Newbie."

Angel nodded her head and pulled a fake look of horror pitching her voice into a cheery one saying "That would be so horrible if I got removed." Angel turned around quick as lighting and grabbed Toad by the shirt and pressed the blade to his neck with an amused light in her eyes "Where in the hell do I go frog?" Said Angel pressing the blade into his neck making Toad babble incoherently annoyed she dropped him with a noise of degust and flipped the knife threateningly. Toad rubbed his neck and stammered "Yô that way to. . . to the office yô." Angel stopped flipping the blade after one more flip and pocked it a blank look slide onto her smooth face "Thanks see yall later."

Angel found the office after a few wrong turns and a lot of swearing. Angel walked up to the old lady that sat be behind the desk typing her glass resting at the end of her nose. Angel walked up and said "Excuse mam'." The white haired lady looked up through her thick glasses "Yes? How may I help you?" she asked resting her hands in front of her.

"Mmmmmmm yah mam' I need my schedule I'm new." Said Angel looking around the room watching the students pass in front of the glass windows, rushing to class after the bell rung. "Oh yes silly me you must be Angel Anderson your Mother was here a few minutes ago." The lady fingered through a file as Angel rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "I have no mother." The lady didn't seem to hear Angel "Ah here it is dear!" she handed the schedule to her the lady leaned closer to Angel and whispered her old eyes darted around looking to see if any one was listening "Angel I don't want to scare you but, we have ummm well there are mutants at are school thought you should know." Angel's eyes flashed angrily as she snapped out "Thanks for de tip." storming out very pissed off. Angel looked at her schedule and fought a snarl that was at the tip of her tongue.

Schedule:

Math 300

English 5 120

Chemistry 101

P.E. gym

French 210

Debate 102

History 303

Angel stuffed the schedule into her pocket scowling. _I hate Math why do I have to be here? I hate school I hate this town all ready FUCK ITI don't wanna be so I anit gonna stay and Raven can kiss mah ass._ Angel looked at the halls and shook her head and walked out knowing she would have deal with Raven for skipping her first day later. But right now she wanted to have some fun. Angel pulled her coat tighter to her self and walked out of the school with out a backward glance her boots slapping against the ground.


	2. The Meeting

Angel was walking along the side of the road till she was far enough away from school she stopped and took off the hair tie and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She bent her knees and pushed off the ground lunching herself into the air and began to fly dipping in and out of the sky letting what few clouds there where hid her. Angel spin in the sky feeling as free as a wild bird when she notices and motorcycle right under her looked at the ride her keen eyes making out the rider's black helmet. Angel flew faster but the motorcycle followed at top speed.

Angel grew tired of the high speed flying a headache was forming and was palcing the blond in a very bad mood as drifted to the ground with the motorcycle closing in behind her. Angel stopped as the motorcycle cut her path off squealing to a stop in front of her the man on it he wore tight blue jeans and a old gray shirt

"Hey kid where yah headed?"

He asked pulling off his helmet Angel stopped in her tracks "I anit a kid buster." Angel hissed and began to walk in the other direction.

"Whoa hold up blondy I just want to talk to you."

He said hopping off his bike setting his helmet down and began to walk behind her. Angel walked faster but the man grabbed her shoulder trying to make her stop. Angel snarled and twisted out from her coat spinning around to face the man her claws out the man still for a moment holding her coat in shock. "Easy blondy my names Logan and I just want to talk."

Angel tilled her head "Logan? You're an X-man right? Well I don't wanna talk so leave me alone damn it." Angel hissed keeping her claws out ready for a fight her green eyes blazing. Logan tossed her coat but Angel watched it fall right in front of her then lock her icy green eyes with Logan gray ones.

"I said I want to talk." Said Logan he crossed his arms in front of his body keeping his eyes lock on hers.

Angel watched the older man her icy green eyes held a cold annoyance behind them just as Logan gray eyes did. Nether one talked they stood there glaring each other down for what seemed a life time.

"Ok so what is your name?" Angel blinked she hadn't expected to talk she lowered her hands tilting her head to one side. "What?" Confusion flickered across her tan face making Logan relaxed a little "I ask your name." he said gruffly.

Ally tilled her head to the other side "Angel Anderson. What it to you?" Her defiant looks back in place. Logan fought a grin he like her sprit for the most part. _She got spunk for talk to me this way any other teen would have run she hasn't_. _I wonder why she knows I'm an X-man. _"A name." Angel growled at his smart ass answer and retracted her claws with a SINKE.

Angel stood there glaring at him till his sighed shifting his weight to his other foot "Fine Angel why don't you come back to the manor with me and. . ."

"Oh save your shit! I heard this from Mystique when she took me to the Brotherhood place, sides I got a meeting with Magneto." Logan face hardens at Magneto's name. Angel turned her back and was a bout to walk off knowing she struck a nerve. "Why are mixed up in those ass holes?" Angel looked over her shoulder her icy green eyes had once again turned cold and hateful. "What do you care?" With that Angel tilled her head up and pushed off the ground and flew away.

Logan watched the blond headed girl disappear into the clouds with at twists and flips till she was no longer in sight. Angel flew to town dropping down on the first roof top panting softly thinking to her self. _God I need to build up my stamen that will help me fly for longer that and some training wouldn't hurt. Then again it could kill me. Fuck why do these people care now? Where were they when I need some body? _Angel face twisted angrily as her panting died down and she walked to the edge and jumped to the next roof landing neatly. Angel reached the end of the roofs and flew off the top enjoying the wind whipping at her blond locks. _Oh well I love this feeling I feel so free! _Angel opened her arms as to hug the sky around her.

Angel slowed down feeling sleepy an affect after flying for so long she saw the run down house of the Brotherhood, Angel senses where screaming at her to run before she landed in the front yard. Angel tensed up like a cat ready to spring and walked slowly to the door Angel stared at the handle it turned and the old door opened with a creak. Angel took a step back her icy green eyes wide. _Holy shit what the fuck is going on?_

"Come on in Angel your early"

Mystique voice rang out form the house Angel walked in still tense Mystique sat on the couch her yellow eyes drifted away from the man clad in metal who was staring at there surroundings. Angel leaned in the door way her nose sniffing the air tasting the man scent he smelled of age and a strange mix of metals. Magneto seemed not to see her yet he was looking at the dump called a living room. "Raven this place is truly degusting." Angel shivered at the coldness in the man's voice Mystique nodded "I know Eric I tried to teach them."

Angel shot blue woman a look thinking _I never saw her here teaching. God he gives meh the creeps. _

Angel shivered again and looked at Magneto. Magneto caught Angel shiver and turned to her a smile one his thin lips. Angel crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her icy green eyes every part of her mind was screaming to run out of the house and never look back. Magneto narrowed his almost frozen blue eyes glaring at her like she was a defiant child that need discipline. Angel met his glare with one of her owns almost growling at him for approaching her. Mystique watched this silent battle between the man and teenager with a hitched breath. Magneto reached up and placed a hand on Angel cheek Angel snarled at his nerve and her claws shot as she smack his hand cutting into his exposed skin.

Mystique gasped and stood up quickly and walked to Magneto "Eric forgive her she doesn't know who you. . ." Mystique faltered when he raised his hand to silence her his eyes still lock on Angel's. "Raven she knows quit well who I am. Don't you Angel?"

Angel nodded watching a drop of blood fall to the floor as she drawled

"Yah a jerk."

Mystique gasped slapped her across the face leaving a red welt. "You will not disrespect Magneto little brat." Angel touched her red cheek glaring deadly at the blue woman her lips parted in a snarl two metal fangs extended where a canines where.

Raven leave us go and round up the brotherhood we are going to test the X-men to night."

Mystique nodded and shot Angel a warning glare before morphing into a black raven the raven cawed once and flew out an opened window with a flutter of her black wings. Angel didn't bother to watch Mystique leave, Magneto however turned and watched black bird till it was out of sight.

"Come Angel that means you as well."

Magneto adjusted his strange helmet walking out for the house with Angel at his heels the welt had faded entirely. "Whatcha mean we're gonna _**Test** _them?" Magneto pulled out a small metal ball and bended to a disk big enough for him to stand on. "Yes Demon we are going to see how well there training is going." Angel opened her mouth to bicker but, Magneto step on the disk and levitated into the air. Angel pushed off the ground and hovered a foot above the ground.

Angel bit her lower lip and began to follow slowly, wondering what was going too happened. _I don't even understand why I'm have to hate the X-men they didn't do any thing to me. _Angel extends her arms out and she shot like a dart past Magneto who seemed to be slowing when the scent of the brotherhood hit her keen nose.


	3. Cuaght in your eyes

I forgot to say hello and to tell a little about my stroy. I was called elfteen but I changed my name this wil be a Rouge and Logan, Kitty and Kurt, Bobby and Amra, Jean and Scott, And last be not lest Remy and my OC. Please reviwe!

P.s. Suggestions welcomed

They where at the docks.

Quicksilver was hiding behind The Blob Wanda kept glaring deadly at any one who got close. "So where have you been Newbie?" Angel leaned against a crate yawning appearing relaxed and bored "My name is Angel you can call me Demon." Wanda rolled her eyes. "Yo when the X-men t going to be here yo?" Toda piped up as he hoped on a crate beside the Scarlet witch making lovey eyes at her.

"Shut the fuck up damn frog." Wanda hand glowed and the crate collapse making Toda fell into an open box of lobster. Toda yelled in pain as one lobster pinched him latching onto his greenish skin. Toda jumped up and down yelling in pain till Blob grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled the lobster away from him. "Yo thanks yo."

Angel sat on the crate yawning adorably, before rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. "Good day mates." Angel turned around sharply to see three men one tall one that seemed to be made of metal the other had a machine on his back his eyes hidden by goggles the last was cover with fur and growled at the sight of her.

"Who the new Sheila?"

Asked the one with flaming hair Angel hissed at Sabertooth then groaned and rubbed her eyes yawning again "more people." Pryo pushed his goggles up on to his flaming red hair. "whot wrong Sheila me and Colossal here for the party and the cat followed." Pryo walked away from Sabertooth when he gave a low growl. The pryomatic plopped himself onto the carte that had Angel just curled up on trying to get some sleep. Angel had closed her eyes when **click clicks click click **beganto sound right next to her earAngel's icy eyes snapped open and snatched the lighter from Pryo and tossed into a net ten feet away with a snarl.

"NO MY BABY!"

Pryo yelled in a girlish pitch as he ran after his lighter in a panic Angel turned to Colossal clearly annoyed. "You gonna bug me to?" Colossal shook his head a little frowning Wanda smirked at Angel when she huffed. Angel nodded to herself a little and went to lean back but Wanda yelled,

"Here They come!"

Angel swore richly and hopped off the crate Colossal gave her quick smile to her before he ran straight at Scott. Scott wasn't paying attention to the large Russian his gaze was on the red head hovering the in the sky the pretty boy was almost completely flattened by the metal human.

Angel flew into the air after Wanda had paired off with Jean Wanda shouting nasty insults at the redhead as the girl trying to reason with the Goth. While Toda and Night crawler paired off, Petiro and Evan where pair off the fight was dirty with insults flying back and froth. Angel didn't see who else had paired off for she had spotted Logan hadn't paired off yet.

Angel did a flip in mid air and shot at him claws extend. Logan kicked Sabertooth's unconscious body pausing to sniff the air and barely dodging out of the way of her aril attack "Damn Ah thought Ah had you." Logan looked up and the blond tempests when she spoke her deep twang of a southern draw and smiled "Sorry darling you got to be a bit faster to get the Wolverine."

Angel rolled her eyes and placing her hands on her hips "Rrrrrrrrrrright you're just so fast." Angel drawled sarcastically. Logan smirked and crossed his arms over his chest looking at the girl arrogantly "The only reason you think you can win is because you can fly darling." Angel narrowed her icy green eyes her adamantium fangs gleamed like a deadly promise. "Oh really?" she hissed out through clenched fangs, floated down right before she touched the ground she growled out

"Ah. . .Anit. . .Any. . .Ones. . .Darling!"

Angel landed and threw herself at Logan to tackle the short man. Logan lunged at her they collided together, Logan weight threw Angel off balance the blond hellcat had not expected him to be so well muscled. They rolled punching at one another claws not in play yet. Logan pinned her down.

"See darling I told you."

Angel snarled at him her green eyes blazing her adamantium fang bared "Yah well." Angel snaked out her hand and clawed Logan across the face leaving 5 neat claw marks across his cheek. Logan threw his head back and roared in pain blood drooled down into his stubble. Angel kicked out her legs and hooked them around him and flipped him over and pinned him down holding his arms above his head.

"See hon. you don't mess with The Demon." Angel drew back to hit him Logan blocked her fist with his free hand Angel countered by keened him in the groin. Logan groaned as pain bloomed in his head trying to bend over as best as possible with Angel pinning him down. Angel risked a glace up from her tussle to see the brotherhood was losing and fast. Pyro was already running.

Angel watched the red head dash away with a curse and rolled off the groaning Logan "What a coward…" She muttered and turned around running right into Gambit, Angel step back and gasped his eyes where beautiful. Angel stared into his eyes blankly her claws had retracted into her hands at some point. The predator gleam lessened a little the bright light from his card dim slightly he was staring into her eyes as well. Hell Angel knew Devil could put on a pleasing face, but it just wasn't fair that something this delicious could be working for the enemy. The enemy that is what he is Angel couldn't seem to keep that in mind. The small fact that Logan would be up soon didn't even move her.

"Mon dieu vous êtes beau.."

Angel tilted her head upwards surprise flickering in her icy green eyes. His red on black eyes glowing Angel lips twitched a smile slowly began to creep on her face. A smug and sassy look flared over whole body as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Vous pensez que je suis beau huh?" Remy almost jerked backwards in surprise her southern voice rich with sassiness as fluent French flowed from her up turned lips. Remy smirked and tilted his head glancing over at Logan who was beginning to stir the flow from his cards vanished as the card disappeared into his coat. "Vous mieux congé ma petite beauté." Angel followed his eyes a huffed "Quel dommage que mon temps avec le hansom diable fait."

The brotherhood was retreating in full swing Angel side stepped Gambit and walked past him. He arched his eyes brow "Hansom diable?" He smirked Logan stood up a wavered swearing at Gambit to go after the blond but Gambit stood fast unable to move. Bending her knees Angel lunched herself into the air following the retreat with the grace of an angel.

Translations:

Mon dieu vous êtes beau- My god you are beautiful

Vous pensez que je suis beau huh - You think that I am beautiful huh?

Vous mieux congé ma petite beauté - You better leave my small beauty

Quel dommage que mon temps avec le hansom diable est allé. – What a pity that my time with the hansom devil went

Hansom diable – Hansom devil?


	4. Hello Again

The room was cold far too cold for Angel taste She shivered feeling rather miserable most of her aches and pains had all but vanished though she was tired and hungry. Magneto had assemble them after the fight and was now droning on about there lack of the groups tactics He even chunked something at Pyro who muttered about Quicksilver being the first to go down.

Angel nestled into her leather coat which was quite dirty most likely she would have to send her coat to the cleaners before the end of the week. Angel frowned her coat often took quite allot of money to clean. Angel blinked her head jerked up the room had gone quite everyone was staring at her. Magneto eyes blazed with fury his thin lips where twisted into a scowl.

Slowly Angel crossed her arms stating

"Ah guess Ah missed somethin?

Sabertooth growled her black eyes locked on Angel Angel turned hr face away from Magneto and hissed her adamantium fangs bared at him. Magneto gave a yelled and slammed his fist into the table leaving an impressive dent on the metal table. Angel arched an eyes brow truly uncaring what he had to say. Angel stood and hissed again at Sabertooth a feral warning not to underestimate her. Angel ignored Magneto ranting and threats as she left the brotherhood eyes where wide most of their jaws unhinged at the sight of the teen turning her back to Mangeto.

The night was cold Angel shoulder slumped she hated the cold. She made her way to the run down home. She climbed the stairs slowly with labored steps she entered her room and dropped to her bed sitting up long enough to yank off her heavy boots. Sighing Angel curled into a ball her coat draped over her slender body she shivered closing her eyes as a throbbing headache rolled into her head.

Angel groaned gritting her teeth as minute's drug away till the headache slowly dissipated leaving her energy and strength completely exhausted. Sighing she rolled over to her side and laid her head on her arms drifting off to sleep.

A bird tweeted from out side warm light danced on her face a loud crashed snapped Angel awake. Panting her claws extended sweat beaded her forehead Angel sat up slowly listening to Toad and Quicksliver bicker down stairs. Angel stood up and yanked off her dirty cloths she slipped into her shower not caring that the water was a tad cold slowly she soaped up her rag and ran the cloth over her body her pale flesh slowly turning pink as the water heated. Angel tilted her head up letting the water hit her face. Her breathing evened out she washed off the soap her fingers dance above her right breast her tracing an old faded scar.

Flashback

His breath reeked of onions he walked with a swagger as if he owned everything around him. He laughed blood drooled from almost every inch of her body most of her skin had been ripped off of her body.

The only thing that kept her standings was raw animalistic instincts. No that her body could last much longer with rest and medical help the room was so cold the chillyness made her even more sleepy. He was toying with her circling her; blood covered the floor had grown icy almost frozen over, her blood. He kept talking but the sound was only a low buzz in her ears after the first hour. Dizziness swamped Angel she waver and fell to her knees his face grew twisted with rage and untold hate he ran at the fallen girl and plunged a knife into her right above her breast.

End Flashback

Angel balled her hand into a fist and punched the wall and spit out the water that had filled in her mouth. Angel finished her shower and dried off as quickly as she could and began to dress in a pair of tight black jeans and a dark blue cut off shirt that was frayed at the edges that read "I am an Honorary member of the bars of Texas." Wanda yelled from down stairs telling her to hurry her ass up or they where going to leave her.

Angel sighed and shrugged on her coat and shuffled downstairs she scrubbed her face with her hands and walked past Wanda yawning. The Goth arched an eye brow at her and followed her out the ride to school was loud and unruly, neither did Angel and Wanda didn't bother to snap at the boys or even say anything. The two brotherhood girls nodded at one another and slipped off to class.

Angel slept walked through her first three classes she woke up at doge ball enjoying out maneuvering her classmates. She almost giggled at the jock who swore in frustration as he pegged him out for the fifth time. Angel almost felt peppy she walked into her French class eagerly she slid into a desk in the back of the room feeling suddenly glum when the bell rang.

Angel laid her head down on the desk a husky sin filled voice whispered above her "Mon dieu vous êtes ici ma petite beauté?" Angel slowly raised her head only to meet with a pair of soft brown eyes and a smirk the devil would kill for. Angel propped her head up on one arm frowning.

"Je sais que les ceux ne…"

The small teacher cleared her throat interrupting Angel. Remy lounged in the desk in front of her but he didn't break eye contact with Angel. The sassy blond arched an eye brown but said nothing a small smile on her face. Remy mind was whirling not less then one foot sat one of his enemy a very sexy enemy. She seemed bored with the class not that the Cajun was shocked her French was perfect.

She had lowered her voice "Je pense votre vieux pour l'école." Remy smirked and nodded "Oiu Remy be 21 just finishing his school only four more weeks." Angel laid her head back down when the teacher glanced at Remy sharply scolding him for talking. As soon as the teacher had her back to the class he turned back to Angel.

"How old yah be mon cher?"

Angel smiled her icy green eyes dancing with laughter "Mon cher? I am not your dear Gambit." Remy tilted his head to one side his auburn hair fell into his dull brown eyes. "Cher Gambit for business and dis is most certainly pleasure so call Remy, Remy." Angel rolled her eyes and leaned back in the plastic chair. The two southern traded small bit of information while chatting idly.

"Remy dinna tink dat a Texas girl be here."

Angle shrugged "Ah did what I ah ta do anit' nothing else I would die to see stars or be able ta breath clean air but Ah can make do Ah guess… How is dat a Cajun wound up here?" Remy face harden his dull eyes became clouded the bell rang shaking them out of their talk.

"Maybe another time cher." Angel nodded gathering her book and walked to her next class knowing he was watching her leave his eyes burning into her back side.

Mon dieu vous êtes ici ma petite beauté. – My god my small beauty is here?

Je sais que les ceux ne – I know that those are not

Je pense votre vieux pour l'école –I think you are too old to be in school.

Mon cher- my dear


	5. Deals and trouble

Two week had past rather peacefully Angel was beginning to enjoy school well at lest French class. She found Remy funny and charming not that she trusted him an inch he was rather hansom hell he was down right sexy but for the whole week of talking she knew almost nothing about him. Angel found missed his eyes during the school hours though he told her it was a sort of protection not every one appreciated his unique eyes. Remy seemed pleased to flash his demon eyes as soon as he was out of the building. He even walked her home at lest half way till he made a perverted comment about the color of her bra and woke up an hour later with a bad headache and a black eye and missing his favorite trench cote Remy swore loudly standing up dusting himself off.

The Brotherhood home the story was different she hated every minute that she had to be in the run down shit hole. Toad was obnoxious and smelled as if the he had rolled in garbage and dog crap if he was within a five feet she would start to get sick due to her hyper senses of smell, Quicksilver was always butting in, run around the house kicking up dust, Blob was a slob who over ate and left nothing left and Avalanche was a male who was always P.M.S.ing. Wanda was okay she never really bothered her kept to her self threaten they boys and ran the house.

Angel lay on her stomach resting on her bed her feet swinging in the air as she sung in a childish voice "I am stuck on band aid brand cuz band aid stuck on me." Angel stopped writing rereading what she had written she scrunched her nose nestling into Remy leather cote. As she scribbled in journal a fresh scent of wild spices cigarette smoke and rich French cologne tickled her nose she almost felt her ears strain only to hear a soft exhale of breath. Angel smirked and began to writ again now humming her little song.

Remy shook his head watching Angel writ on he was about to take a step to her but her voice stopped him in his tracks. "Yah know you could have use da door anit no one here be mah." Remy smirked "Mon Cher Remy wants his cote back." Angel kicked her feet again humming under her breath not even looking up.

"Cher you tan't be ignoring Remy like dis."

Angel rolled her side propping her head up looking at him lazily. Remy crossed his arm in front of his chest leaning against one of her bare walls. "Okay we make a deal. You don't ask about mah underwear or bra and I won't knock yah put and take your cote." Remy nodded his head "Oiu deal." He held out his hand Angel sighed and rolled off her bed standing in front of him her shook his hand.

An evil smirk twisted onto his sinful lips he jerked Angel close entrapping her in his arms. Her icy green eyes widen as he spun her around pressing her back to the wall he lowered his head kissing her. Angel felt her heart rate jump up as her eyes slid close. Angel wrapped her arms around his neck; Remy's auburn hair grazed her neck as he nibbled on her lower lip seeking to deepen the kiss. Angel gasped at the sudden pressure allowing Remy to deepen the kiss as he had intended. Angel opened her eyes gathering her wits and strength and pushed the sly Cajun back.

He ran a hand through his lock smirking Angel eyes blazed with both lust and anger. "Get outta here!" Angel ripped the cote off and chunked it at him. Remy red on black eyes flickered with laughter and passion as he caught the cote.

"Be seeing yah petite."

Angel watched him swing out of the window beside her unable to resist angel gave him a mighty shove causing him to fall off the roof. Angel snickered when he stood up cursing at her richly in French she leaned on the window seal.

"Ha ha laissez et travaillez supercherie certains où différente hansom diable."

Remy opened his mouth to reply only to watch her slam her window shut. He glared at the her for a moment before he turned stuffing his hands into his pocket only to smirk "Cher yah messed up yah called Remy hansom." The Cajun step lightened pulled out his dark sunshades to hid his demonic eyes.

Angel watched him leave feeling light headed and oddly happy. As soon as he was out of sight she fall back onto her bed and giggled girlishly before mentally chiding herself while demanding herself to get a grip. Only to smile while singing "I am stuck on band aid bran cuz band aid stuck on me."

Hours trickled away till dusk finally set in as usual Quicksilver was fighting Lance while Toad put his two cents in after every sentences only enraging both males. Blob was watching TV yelling at the TV every now and then. Wanda was in her room heavy rock blaring loudly from her room the sound from downstairs vanished with in one heart beat. Angel was locked in her empty room scribbling in her journal.

Angel blink she narrowed her eyes feeling the same cold slimly feeling crept down her spine she stopped writing looking at her door. Wanda music stopped her door creak a sign that she too was curious on what happen downstairs. Angel rolled off her bed and wandered down stairs clad only in a blue bra and silk pajama short. Magneto cold blue eyes traveled up and down her body "Get dress I am taking the brotherhood on a mission." Wild cheers rang out from the boys Angel crossed her arms over her breast shuddering as Magnetos eyes traveling over her body again. Angel raced up the stairs and slammed the door and pulled out her combat boots only to toss them away she slid into a pair of tight jeans and pulled on a pair of tight she yanked on a pair of black sneakers.

"Why do Ah feel like some thing bad gonna happen?"

Wanda pushed open Angel door saying "Most likely cuz something is and when it does we deal." Angel pulled out a cut off tank top that read: We blonds are not dumb we merely see thing slower. "Yah think?" Wanda nodded as Angel pulled on the tank top. Angel rushed to the mirror snatching a hair tie pulling her up into a high ponytail making a face.

"This makes me look like a freaking cheerleader…"

Wanda snorted trying to suppress a laugh. Together the girls walked down out of the house only to see Pryo playing with his lighter taunting Sabertooth who looked as if he would kill him if Colossus hadn't been standing in between them both Raven was looking out in to the distant her blue skin had an eerie glow in the moon light.

Magneto order the Brotherhood on to metal plates the metal swallowed them up then lifted into the sky. Angel jerked awake surprised that she had fallen asleep she rubbed the sleep put of her eyes yawning she stood up the metal ball bending away the feel of the magnetisms made the hair on the back of her neck rise on ends. Angel blinked staring at lab "Wait…Doesn't the government own this?" Magneto lips twisted into an evil smile.

"Yes and where going to level it."

Translations: Leave and work your trickery somewhere different hansom devil.


	6. Passionate Fighting

Angel blinked her eyes brows pulled together in a puzzled look as she pulled a classical blond look. "huh?" Wanda sighed and looked down at her feet even Petiro looked a little scared. Magneto looked at Angel from the corner of his icy blue eyes "NO!" Magneto tilted his head downward his helmet caste a shadow hiding his eyes Angel shook her head "No No Yah talken about innocent people talken about risking dar life! WHY?" Magneto lifted his hand his powers pushing Angel's metal covered bones inward. Angel gasped at the sudden pain as she dropped to one knee struggling to breathe.

Magneto loomed over the fallen angel; his eyes held a sick amusement as she gasped again precious oxygen rushed to her lung when Magneto turned to face the group of shocked teenagers.

"Are there any other arguments?"

Wanda's widen eyes where locked on Angel who was coughing up dark blood she slowly stood wavering a bit before seeming to regain her composer. "Spilt up into teams smash everything that gets in your way once done get out and Pyro will take care of the building. The Aussie had locked his jaws tightly as he nodded stiffly. Colossal's, Pyro, Wanda and Angel made up one team. The other consisted of Quciksliver, Lance, Toda, Blob and Raven. Sabertooth was one his own seeing as he didn't play nicely with others.

Gaining enters through brut force the brut being Cloassal's who looked more then displeased as he smashed in the guards faces clearing holding most of his strength back. Angel was twisting using her ability of flight to her advantage drifting over their heads dodging most of their attacks. A electric crackle made the blond glance up the gun was pointed at the massive Russian who was to consumed pulling his punches to note that he was a target.

"COLOSSAL!"

Angel screamed kicking a man square in the jaw make drop to his knees crying in pain. The warning gave the giant enough time to drop the charge missing him Pyro enraged that his friend was nearly hurt lunched a blazing ball of fire at the guards. "Stop right there all of you." Angel almost dropped put of the air at the sound of Scott's voices.

Wanda rolled her eyes and swore loudly most of the guards had taken there wounded and left fearing for there life. Angel drifted down to the ground "Are you serious?" Scott covered eyes bore into her eyes. "We are jus sposta stop cuz yah say so?." Angel traded glances with her team and tossed her ponytail over her should smirking.

"Ah don't tink so Scooter."

Laughter followed her remark and some of it was from his own teammates, Scott opened the fight with an optic blast to Angel chest. The smartass blond was knocked into a wall she stood and shook her head. "Whoa…" A glowing card landed at her feet "SHIT!" Angel flipped away as the card blew up leaving a small crater in the floor. Angel tilted her head up her voice oozing with sarcasm "I guess dat this means we are one longer lovers." Remy brushed his hair out of his face smirking "If yah wanna be lovers den we donna have ta do dis we..." Angel held up her hands saying "Oh please can ah just kill yah and get dis over wit?"

The fight between the two southerners was almost sexual. They fought hands to hand neither use there powerful talents, Remy pinned her hands drawing her close grinding against her soft body. Angel broke free of his grasp only slam him against the wall while pressing her body close Remy groaned

"Mon due cher yah keep dis up and Remy gonna take yah hostage and never give yah back."

Angel leaned close her mouth close to his ear. "Yah wish." Remy chuckled and hooked his leg around her's and flipped her back to the wall Angel grunted as her head contacted with the brick wall. Angel blink and shook her head blinking "Dat hurt." Remy began to nibble on her earlobe limiting Angel thought capacity. Sparks flowed between them punches and steamy words where traded till Wolverine interrupted Colossal had tossed the Canadian into Remy back making the Cajun release the sassy blond with a grunt of pain.

Both men lay at her feet pain crippling them momentarily Angel arched an eye brow looking at Colossal "Ah didn't need yah help yah know." The Russian rubbed the back of his metal covered head "I am sorry it appeared that my old friend Gambit had the upper hand."

Angel scoffed smirking as she pushing Remy to his back with her foot "He thought he did." She looked up to see a electric gun pointed at the metal giant Angel screamed a warning to late this time.

The current sent Colossal sprawling out on the ground unconscious.

"SHIT!"

She looked around the building was burning the ceiling had caved in Wanda and Pyro had disappeared. Leaving Angel and the slumbering Russian, Angel looked at the sky that offered her freedom and back at the large Russian laying on the floor a hungry fire dancing closer to him. Muttered a few curse words under her breathe and ran to him as the X-men seemed to be getting back on there feet. Remy was pushing Logan off him swearing in French, Logan was popping his neck looking right as rain, Scott was standing a lot he was wavering a little, Bobby was staring at a big hole in the building his fist clenched, the hole was smoking most likely Pyro escape route.

Angel got the Russian arm around her neck trying to support his weight as she stood trying not to go down on one keen. Angel kicked off from the tile floor hard only to sink back down to the floor on one knee under his bulk. Angel snarled and bare her fangs panting with effort till she got her feet under her and took off in the air with a strain trying to get Colossal away from the ruined building that was ablaze now. Most of the X-men stayed to save the building from any further damage and to help those trapped out, flames licked up higher as smoke curled up into the sky thick and black flooding the air choking out the oxygen. Colossal weight slowed Angel down the blond dared a glance over her slender shoulder to see Storm racing after her the woman's eyes where solid white. The wind began to pick up moving in a different directions.

_Oh great just what I need the whether witch after me._

Angel's eyes widen as the wind began to push against her almost flipping her and the Russian over. Colossal woke with a low moan and looked at the southerner with dazed eyes

"Vhat ja you doing?"

Angel looked at him her icy green eyes filled with a masked emotion then said off handily as lighting began to crackle around her. "Oh you know I thought I save you." Colossal looked down and swallowed to the ground far below them "Da?" His deep voice was filled with fear.

Angel rocked violently when the wind pushed against her body her hair whipping behind her. Angel looked behind her Strom was so close that she could smell her wild scent even with the twisting wind whipping around her. Angel focused herself to look forwards once again and had to fight a yawn thinking _God I'm just so drained_. A roaring sound began to ring in Angel ears she began to dip losing altitude as the world around her grew fuzzy swearing she gritted her teeth fighting off the darkness. Thunder clapped loudly as the wind began to push the blond backwards with a soft grunt of effort; Angel's world went black the last thing she remembered was the look of horror on Colossal's face as they began to fall into a world of darkness. Her free dance to the ground was cut short as Strom use the very weapon of wind to protect the two from crashing into the ground.


	7. The Pain of a Memory

The X-man Manor

Angel tossed in the soft med bed muttering in her incoherently sleep as if she where talking to her dream. Colossal sat up in his chair beside her bed at her sudden movement though the movement came with a shooting pain in his ribs forcing his to sit back. The Russian watched her silently think to himself his metal skin once again hidden from the world.

_She stood again Magneto and even though she does not truly know me she took the risk to get me away from the fight. She should not be with Magneto he will kill her soft sprit. How did she end up with that mad man any ways is he blackmailing her as well? _

Charles Xavier rolled in to the med lab interrupting him form his thoughts Ptiro clamored to his feet. "Good evening Ptiro it seems that our young friend here is in great health just extremely exhausted. You, yourself need rest as well Hank did clear you though I do implorer you to take it easy for a while." The quit Russian nodded and sat back down relaxed at the news that she was well. "She will recover faster then most due to her mutation but she will be asleep the rest of the night I fear." Professor Xavier laced his fingers together in front of him and regarded the quit man in front of him with kind eyes. Ptiro shifted uncomfortable under the intense gaze of the Professor blue eyes. "I assume you will stay here till she has fully recovered?"

"Da."

The silent Russian answering standing once more at the nod of the Professor "Very well though I will tell you the students have not been warned that you and her will be resting here so please do not roam the student might attack and ask question later." Ptiro nodded showing he understood together they exited the med lab with the blond wild cat resting peacefully.

Jean paced in the hall way angrily still in her uniform she tried to find Remy telepathically but fail to find him again. He was like a cat only spotted if he wanted to be. He missed the danger room meeting that all ways took place after a fight so Logan had sent her to find him after. But she couldn't find the sly Cajun any where and it was pissing her off.

Most of the teens had gone to sleep after the fight all but Kitty and Rouge where up and they where watching TV. Rouge couldn't sleep because she had absorbed Quicksliver and was not the least bit tired now she had all his energy bouncing around under her skin. Kitty was a night owl after most battle so she was sleepy either. _Remy must have slipped off after the fight and is most likely clubbing and won't be in till midnight or later he is so irresponsible. I can't believe that he was almost making out with Angel I hope Scott was exaggerating. _Jean walked into the Rec. room where Kitty was flipping through the TV chancels bored.

"Kitty have you seen Remy?"

Jean asked sweetly as she could mange at this late hour as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder feeling cross. Kitty didn't bother even looking at Jean her brown eyes glued to the TV

"Like not since the fight he could be like any where really."

Jean nodded and sighed "That's what I thought." Rouge had come back from the getting a drink holding a bag of chips and snatched the remote out of Kitty's hand. "Like hey that not fair." Rouge just shrugged and sat down as the valley girl pouted. Jean began to fiddle with her fiery red hair. The Goth flipped through the chancels like Kitty had till she found what she wanted she smiled and propped her bare feet on the table.

"EWWWW like not wresting it so gay I mean it not even real."

Whined Kitty kicking the ground knowing she was going to when Jean looked at Rouge asking "Rouge have you seen Remy? The Goth shook her head keeping her eyes on the TV "I anit his keeper." She snapped never having much patience for the red head.

Jean sighed letting her hands fall "Right I was just asking if you see tell him that Logan wants to talk to him." Kitty ripped her eyes from the TV long enough to take a drink of her coke "Like sure Jean we will tell him if we like see him." Kitty gave a high pitch giggle of joy when XXX came on Rouge rolled her eyes but didn't bother to say any thing as she snuggled down into the couch. Jean smiled at the two they where strange friends but friends none the less.

Jean walked out and started to her room but thought she felt some one poking around in the Med lab she could tell that the person had real strong mental bocks because she could barley feel them it was like a tickle in the back of her mind and she was only down the hall she wondered if the Professor could feel the tiny tingle of a human in the med lab.

_I should tell but. . . is there any even in the med lab? The Professor said that no one was hurt and no one needs the med lab. . . _Jean kept thinking and headed for the med lab but when she got there and looked in there was no one there just a messed up bed. Jean shook her head and gave one more look around reached out with her mind but felt no one not even a bug. _I guess I'm just really tired. _Jean walked out of the lab and the doors swished close after her.

Two green eyes gleamed out from the darkness as Angel let out a sigh and floated down from the ceiling her icy green eyes shining strangely she land gently on the med bed the bed creaked as her weight settled. She kept looking around the med lab thinking. _How long have I gone with out my meds? Can I go this long with out them? God Damnit I need to stop thinking about it I can't do any thing right now any ways. I wonder if I could get out and back before morning? NoI can't I'm in a house well a manor with the worlds strongest telepath in the whole fucking god damn world. Why am I getting on to m self? It not my fault well it kinda is… You know it kinda sad when you can get on to yourself. _Angel shook her head and recalled the dream that had woke her up in the first place.

(_A young girl stood on her tip toes so she could peer out the window her innocent blue eyes lock on the road. The sun had burned away most of the fog and leaving the day almost completely clear. Her hair hit the middle of her little back an old beaten up teddy bear laid at her feet. The little girl stood completely still her eyes lock on the road every now and then fidgeting. "What are you doing sweetheart?" the little girl turned around and smiled at the woman who had an easy smile and bright green eyes that sparkled with life. "What mommy?" The woman walked to her little girl smiling softly "I ask what your doing baby." The little girl smiled happily and turned back to the window. "Me and Mr. Stuffer are waiting for daddy to come home." The woman looked out the window and back at her little girl who had picked up the teddy bear and hugged it to her small chest frowning_

"_Oh Ally daddy is not coming home today." Ally shook her head scrunching up her nose and crossed her arms stubbornly squishing the bear closer. "He is too I saw him he had candy and some flowers do you think the candy might be for me?" The little girl asked and till her head to one side cutely to peer at the woman with warm innocent blue eyes. The woman bent down and hugged the little girl and her bear resting her head atop of her daughters. "Oh honey you had another vision didn't you?" The woman voice was etched with fear and worry the little girl nodded not seeing her mother was afraid. "Why was I not supposed to know?" She asked looking out the window to preoccupy to truly take an interest in her mothers fear. The women bite her lower lip and looked out the window her gentle and clam blue eyes worried "I don't think so Ally." Ally looked at her mother thoughtfully letting go of her teddy bear "Well we can act surprised." Ally smiled at her idea her and bent to pick up the bear resting at her bare feet. The woman smiled finally "Oh really we should?" The girl paused grinning hearing the playfulness of her mother's voice and nodded her head "Yep."_

_The woman wrapped her arms around her again. "Really?" She began to tickle the little girl. The girl gave a little yelp and began to giggle helplessly even the woman was laughing breathlessly she stop and tried to catch her breath. "Come honey time for a bed." The girl looked out at the road the sun was just beginning to go down. Ally yawned and rubbed her eyes and picked up her teddy bear and hugged him as she headed to her room. "Come on Mr. Stuffers lets go to bed." _

Later that night.

"_I'm home" came a gruff voice from the front door. Ally woke at the slamming door and pulled her bear tighter to her and listen to all the people that where in her home she could only hear her mom and dad fighting again the was a few low whispers that she couldn't make out even though she was straining to hear . "NO you said that you won't take her please honey don't she just a little girl please…" The man pushed past his wife yelling and walked into the little girl's room. _

"_Daddy daddy what going on?" Yelled Ally fearfully looked at the men that surrounded her bed. The men exchanged glances a man dressed in a darker green nodded one of the men lifted his gun aiming at Ally and shot her. "NO YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" A soft cry came from the living room followed by a sob or pain the scent of blood burned her nose as she dropped down to her bed. All Ally saw after the small dart hit her was her daddy as he walked up behind the men his cold green eye slid out of focus as she slid down to her bed sleepily she pulled her teddy bear close to her drifting off to sleep whispering._

"_Help me Daddy…")_

Angel knew those faces they where her mom and dad but didn't know there names, where they where from, she knew nothing of her nightmare past. She had to live with those faces whose names that are be on her reach. Angel pulled the pillow to her chest and hugged it tightly tears pricking her icy green eyes.

_NO I will not cry I will not cry, not this time._

Even as Angel thought it tears spilled down her tan face leaving trail of pain. Those men took her away from some one that loved her then beat her, tested on her, treated her like a lab rat poking at her prodding her with sharp instruments, prying into her mind destroyed ever thing she thought she was only to leave her broken and lost and turned her into a monster. Angel shivered they drove her insane she had lost control and as a results many had died. A few more tear slipped down her face. It like she could almost taste their blood again the feel of their necks being slashed open and blood spewing from them. Angel pulled the pillow to her face and just sat there sobbing quietly into it try to clam her self down shaking her head trying to get rid of the images that plagued her. She was haunted by them. _No Ally was haunted by them now I'm Angel and I did nothing wrong. Not a damn thing wrong. _Angel threw the tear wet pillow the cool floor of the med lab and pulled the sheets up covered her cold body up. Angel lay down and shifted till she was comfortable and rested her head down on another pillow that was still on the bed. Angle sighed softly and closed her icy green eyes and her breathing began to even out as she fell back asleep tears drying on her smooth cheeks.


	8. Through Devils Eyes

It was well after midnight when Remy came strolling in he expected every one to be asleep but a glow form the rec. room told different. Remy pocketed his deck of cards into his tan trench cote and headed to the rec. room.

"Oh my god he just took his shirt off… I LOVE THAT LINE!" Kitty squealed. Remy grinned if Kitty was still up that meant that Rouge was still up. "Good gawd shut up Kitty he just took his shirt off fo crying out loud." Kitty made a love sick face "But I _LOVE _when he says "Oh the things I gonna do for my country it give me like major shivers" Remy walked in Kitty was lying down on her stomach in front of the TV while Rouge was sitting on the couch looking a little annoyed as she rolled her eyes again.

"Ello petites wot are two bella petites doing up at dis hour?" Rouge rolled her head and shot Remy a glare and looked back at the TV. "Trying ta unravel the truth of life what's it look like swamp rat?" Kitty rolled over and looked at the Cajun her brown eyes dancing with merriment. "Like hey Rems Jean said to like tell you Logan like looking for you." Remy pulled an I'm innocent look asking.

"Why would wolffie do dat?"

Rouge choked on her drink at his new nick name for Wolverine. "Gaw Gambit you do like to live stupidly don't yah?" Remy smirked and jumped over the back of the couch and sat beside The Goth "Oie Remy dos." Rouge rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully saying. "Two feet away swamp rat I don't wanna be breathing the same air as yah." Remy gave a cute pout. Kitty smiled and giggled piping up "Like you missed the stat meeting yah know where he tells all of us where we went wrong in like the fight."

Remy hit his head with the palm of his hand his demonic eyes wide. "Merde dat was…" He glanced at the clock "Yesterday?" Kitty nodded and rolled back over and glued her eyes to the TV kicking her feet in the air. "Well Remy better go and make up his will see you two later on ta day den." Rouge nodded and turned back to the TV as Remy walked out.

Remy had taken off his old tan trance cote and tossed it over his shoulder and headed to the men's wing of the manor. Remy got to his room and hung up his cote by his door and fell into his bed still fully dress.

He dug out the deck of cards he had shoved into his pockets a few hours ago. He put them on his night stand along with a pack of cigarettes and his favorite Zippo. Remy's room had one of the biggest bed for the younger X-men but Professor X could not stop him for he buying the bed with his own money but Rouge had made a little commented that it was mostly likely stolen. Remy had denied it saying how much Rouge had hurt him, but he didn't deny that the money he got to pay for the bed was.

The bed sheets where soft red silk and the comforter was soft and thick but totally black a few pillows where on the bed he had one body pillow that had a flaming card on it. The bed begged to have more then one in it though Remy had never brought one of his many girls here he usually took them to his apartment across town. After all he like the X-men but they did often grind on his nerves after all he didn't want his bella femmes to feel uncomfortable. Remy smirked roll over on to his stomach and closed his demon eyes his auburn hair fell into his face a little he yawned and stretched out lazily.

_Merde Remy got to stop de late nighters or Remy gonna die. Logan gonna kill dis hommie tomorrow. Uggg Remy got to get some aspirin for de headache dat tummin Remy's way or wolfie won't have ta worry. _Remy pulled himself up and yanked off his shirt reliving a well toned chest Remy had chiseled his body to perfection. He walked into the bathroom that he shared with Bobby and Kurt searching for some aspirin.

"Merde where de fucking aspirin?" he spat out digging around the cabinet and was unable to find any he cursed in French. Remy stormed out of his bathroom and headed for the med lab. Remy walked in a flipped on the lights and stormed in still pissed. Angel woke when the lights came on and shot out of bed instantly fear made her reactions faster landing in front of the Cajun. Remy went into a fighting stance his hands shot to his pant looking for his cards but found his pocket empty. "Wot you be doing here Petite?" Remy asked his smoky voice filled with surprise.

Angel icy green eyes where fill with alertness and wariness. "Ah not really sure…" Angel said coldly moved to a fighting stance her hands opened her hands ready for action.

Remy eased himself out of a fighting stance with sighed and rubbed his temples as his head began to pound. "Look petite Remy got a headache do you think we can do with dis later?" Remy stiffly walked pass Angel the Texan followed his movement.

Angel let out a low warning growl kept facing him her hand ready for any thing though there was no real threat in her voice. Remy was enjoying himself. Angel seemed to forget she was in a little white dingy med outfit that anyone could see right trough. His eyes swept over her curve of her hips and up her flat stomach to her full breast. _Remy better not say any thing bout dat though he just enjoy de view. De filly might really get mad at dis hommie den Remy wouldn't have to worry about de meeting with Logan tomorrow or his headache._

"_WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT_?"

Angel became aware of his eyes and yelled bawling up her fist angrily glaring at Remy who just smirked at her sexily "Nothing petite." Angel narrowed her eyes and locked her icy green ones with his red and black ones daring him. Remy stood in front of her with ease a sexy smirk playing at his lips enraging her farther. Angle slid out of a fighting stance and waited for him to get what he came for but he seemed glued to the floor and his eyes glued on her. "Well are yah gonna get what yah came for or are yah gonna stay here all night long?" Remy just gave a bigger grin tilting his head to one side his eyes sweeping over her body again "Well petite Remy might just stay here all night if Remy can stay wit you."

Angel eye brow twitched she closed the distant between them with startling speed and slapped across the face. Remy reeled back at the blow but she punched him square in the jaw her knuckles left a red print was left across the hansom Cajun face. Angel looked at Remy as he touched his injured face tenderly looking shocked at the very angry southerner girl. "Yah PERVERT!" Angel pushed his chest making Remy step back.

"You are so sick standing there and check mah out while I'm in a hospital room!" She pushed him again making him step back again. "You are far too cocky and you're a self center PIG! Anite no way in heel dat Ah want yah!" Angel pushed him again and he found him self out in the hall way the med lab doors swished closed Angel locked the door glaring at Remy through the window.

Remy blinked and rubbed his cheek his head was pounding he glared back at her and turned walking away. _Merde dat filly got a good right hook to her damnit to hell Remy didn't get de medacin he be after in de first place but den again he did get an eye full. _Remy smiled he had walked back to his room and fell back into his bed his headache all but forgotten as he closed his demon eyes and pictured Angel again.

Angel was pacing back and forth after an hour had passed and she still fuming to herself. _That JERK! Ok he was cute but he had some god damn nerve. Ok so he wasn't just cute he was fine very hansoms wait! NO bad Ally I mean bad Angel bad bad Angel. Why am I getting on to myself? I'm really losing it. _Angel sighed and scrubbed her face roughly with her hands. _It is all most dawn I've only slept for 4 hours at the most. _

Angel blinked and finally looked around the room she had been cooped up in for the night it was mostly plain the wall where white which really was bugging Angel but she ignored it and walked to the counter on the far side of the room and found some needles and different bottles of medicine. Angel looked at the bottles with out much interest there was a computer as well Angel moved the mouse but the screen had a lock on it and it need a password to get into. Angel gave a look around for her pants or shirt but didn't find them.

Angel sighed and looked around again and saw a bathroom Angel smiled and walked to her bare feet padding softly against the cold floor. Angel flicked on the light switch on the bathroom was small but it had a shower and a mirror. Angel looked at her reflection and gasped her long blond hair was mussed and was no longer straighten it had worked it way back to her natural curly hair. A few ringlets had formed one hung stubbornly over her right eye. Angel pushed up but it fell back into place making her mutter a cruse. Angel sighed and looked at what she was wearing her jaw dropped and she let out a groan she could she right through it now made sense why that pervert was staring at her hungrily he could see every goddanm thing.

Her face turned bright red at the thought of those eyes they had been burned into her mind there was a deep hunger and passion. She loved them red on black so intense like a predator eyes when hunting down his prey. Angel blush was not fading as she pulled the garment off and Angel threw it and land by the door in a crumpled heap Angel bra was nearly completely shredded so she let her index finger claw slid out and she cut away the bra. The completely ruined bra fluttered to the floor and Angel kicked in to the pill of clothes. The only thing that seemed to be all right and in place was her underwear. Angel sighed and placed a hand on her flat stomach there where no scares or even red marks sleeping had healed her. She pushed off the black underwear and kicked it to the other clothes.

Angel turned on the water and stood out shivering waiting for the shower to get warm. The steam trickled out she slipped into the shower and sigh happily. The warm water pounded on her shoulders and back easing the tension that had built up from worrying. Angel let the warm water hit her face as she tilled up and letting the worry melt from her body. The Professor and the Beast decided to go to the med lab right after an early breakfast to see if there patient was up.

Remy was sitting at the table a spicy dish of food before him he ate slowly and winced ever time he chewed all the teens where still asleep except Jean and Scott. Beast noticed Remy first "My friend you jaws seems to be a bit bruised." Remy nodded and swallowed the eggs Logan glanced up from his paper. "Oie aim Remy danks dat he might tah asked for it dogh." The beast nodded and took a good look at the bluish bruise. "And tell me why did you think do deserved this horrendous mark." Remy look at Logan who shrugged and went back to his paper the Cajun looked at Beast confused saying "Beast you tank be use de big word around dis Cajun or he be lost." The Professor smiled sipping from his coffee mug "He means a bad hit or ugly mark." Remy smirked but winced learning smiling was not a good thing "Well see dat be a real funny ding. Remy went to get some medsin fo a headache dat threat to kill dis poor Cajun by splitten Remy's head den half. He meets his bella femma in de Med Lab. Remy danks dat he spooked her anyways de femme almost took off dis Cajun jaw jus for talken."

Remy shrugged and retuned to his plate. The Professor leaned his head on his hands and reached out with his mind as Beast got a cup of coffee. "Let us go Beast our young friend is up." The Professor was all most out of the dinner room when Beast called "Should I go and fetch Perito?" The Professor stopped and looked over his shoulder. "No not yet let us see how Miss Anderson is feeling first then we can send for Pertio." He gave Remy a smile and Remy smirked and wiped his mouth and stood up. "Remy dank dat he might need dis Cajun help non?" The Professor looked thoughtful "There is no harm I think but if you insist Remy you may accompany us." Remy washed off his plate and nodded. "Remy woulden't be ask if Remy didn't dank dat yahll not be needen Remy help." The Professor rolled out with Hank and Gambit follow He smirked glad he had a reason to see the hot head blond.


	9. Bad Humor and Blushing

_Hello every one, I know that I don't often leave an author message though I am disappointed that I have only received 3. Thank you Devil-Girl I truly appreciate it._

_I would love to hear more from the readers…_

_So please review _

_Kogee_

Kitty sighed and walked up another flight of stairs Kitty looked around an empty room. _Why do we have all these rooms like no body use them? I mean god look at this I been up three flight all ready and I still can't find Lucky he most likely down stairs wait for some chow he so cute but I'm sick of looking for the cat. _Kitty tried a door and found it locked so she phased through the door with a thought the valley girl shrieked at the sight of the large Russian who was standing beside the bed rubbing his eyes.

"LIKE OH MY GOD what are you doing here and. . .and like that.?"

Kitty waved at him blushed and looked away from Colossus. Colossus blinked and ran his hand through his hair timidly. Kitty would not look at him her brown eyes locked on her feet, her face blood red she had seen one of the Acolytes with only his boxers on! Piotr fought a small smile and pulled his uniform pants on when he realized why the girl was so embarrassed. "Better?" he asked his voice deep.

Kitty glared at him her face still red. I'M LIKE SO TELLING THE PROFESSOR." She began to phase through the floor when he called. "Could you take me to the med lab Mr. Xavier is helping a friend of mine there." Kitty looked at him like he had lost his mind but he just smiled softly running his large hand through his mussed hair.

"LIKE _WHATEVER_ YOU BROKE IN DID YOU? LIKE OH MY GOD!"

"And may I ask why are you yelling?" He asked quietly picking up his shirt his slipped it over his head. "He knows that I am here he let rest here for the night." Kitty opened her mouth to say he was lying but he cut her of "Why would I be in the Westchester Mansion and still in one piece?" Colossal rubbed his grayish blue eyes to rid them of sleep. Kitty stopped phasing and looked up at him her waist all ready through the floor.

"Better?"

He asked once he was fully dressed he knew he was teasing the X-girl but she looked so cute when she was blushing, Kitty glared at him her face still red. "Could you take me to the med lab? I fear I might get lost." Kitty looked at him like he had lost his mind but nodded slowly. "Like umm sure, BUT don't think for one minuet that I'm phasing you there or that I like trust you." Piotr nodded his head reached down holding out his hand to help her up. Kitty blushed again after she stood up and jerked her head "Like um this way Colossus." beginning to lead the tall Russian he reached out and gently toughing Kitty shoulder. "My name is Piotr." Kitty glanced at him blushing again "Okay like this way Piotr …"

Kitty and Colossal walked into the med lab to find Hank saying "Oh, my stars and garters you mustn't not hold his neck like that you will strangle him!" The Professor fingers touched his temples talking telepathically to the blond haired girl. Angel hover a foot off the ground her icy eyes shining dangerously "That is the whole idea." she growled out tighten her hold her claws slid out from her other hand. "OR maybe I could help stick you?" Remy was up on the balls of his feet trying to push himself so he could breathe. Colossal stood stunned at the sight but Kitty reacted quickly rushing at Angel she feinted to the left to dodging her claws grabbed Remy's wrist and fazed him trough her iron like grasp. Together they fell to the floor Remy laid there gasping holding his neck.

"Danks. . . petite. . . Remy. . .need. . .dat."

He said after he got his wind back and sat up and backed away from Angel his demon eyes glowing as he locked eyes with her. She eyes narrowed but her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his glowing eyes they where beautiful annoyed at her thought she snapped "Say one more word swamp rat and you will died." Remy looked at her and smiled kicking out his leg hitting her in the back of the knee causing her to fall roughly beside him her head slamming against the floor with a thunk. Remy rolled on top of her pinning her to the ground his eyes glittering telling her quite clearly if they didn't have company he would do far more then restrain her.

"Miss Anderson please no one here wishes you harm if you could just stop fighting Remy will let you up."

Hank said in a soothing manor trying to easy the high tension. Remy smirked when Angel bucked her hips trying to off set him Angel still feel why he was smirking. He was aroused… Angel swallowed roughly when he leaned down his husky voice tickled in her ear. "Yah gonna play nice cher?" Angel slowly nodded Remy nodded and slowly eased himself off her standing up u he gave a mock bow as if the where a fine gentlemen. Angel climbed to her feet quickly watching him with a dry mouth as he brushed his long auburn mane out of his face. He strolled out as if nothing happened whistling his throat already bruising.

Angel looked after the Cajun her eyes narrowed displeased by his arrogant. "What a son of a bicth."

"Language Miss. Anderson."

Xavier said gently scolding her Angel just rolled her green eyes "Will you kindly sit down so Hank can draw some blood." Angel looked at Colossal and sat down on the bed with huff. "So you made it after all huh?" She asked as Hank stuck the needle in her arm she glared at the blue furred man and clenched her teeth together at the pain. "Ja I made but then we where never in much trouble." Angel arched and eye brow but said nothing Kitty had pick her self and dusted herself off.

"Like that was strange." Angel looked at the valley girl and smiled a freighting cold smile that made Kitty shivered backing up a step. "Umm like I'm going to find Remy." Kitty said quickly and walked out glancing back at the new girl. Remy stood out of the hall way and gave Kitty a weak smile digging in his pockets for a cigarette.

"Bonjour petite."

"Like hey what was that all about?" Kitty asked as Rouge came down the hall from the danger room limping painfully. "What happen now?" the Goth asked as she got with end ears shot. Remy rubbed the back of his neck grinning saucily.

"Well Hank got da needle and Remy jus said dat he help stick her but she have to bend over." Kitty jaw drop and Rouge crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her emerald green eyes laughing. Remy smirked and stuck the cigarette between his lips now looking for his lighter.

"Yah can be so sick swamp rat yah know?" Rouge drawled Remy smirked "Wot Remy didn't do any thing but offer to help de femme." Rouge smacked him for that statement then began limping to the med lab again. "She like so right Remy like I should have left you." Kitty punched him non to lightly in the arm and stomped off to the rec. room. "Wot with all de crazd femme hitten Remy?" He asked muttering under his breathe rubbing his arm. He followed Kitty thinking about his meeting with Logan at noon taking long drags for his cigarette.

Rouge got to the med lab as the doors open and Demon and Colossal walked out with the Professor in between the two. Rouge and Angel made eye contact and held one another gaze a strange feeling bloomed inside the Goths heart she looked at Hank about to ask who the girl was but he hurried her into the med lab. "Come in Rogue, Logan said that you where hurt during the danger room this afternoon sit down and let me take a look." Rouge looked over her shoulder for another glimpse at the girl but they had disappeared around the turn. She shrugged and hobbled in the door swished closed behind her.

Together they walked Angel bare feet padded softly as Colossal combat boots thudded loudly. Professor Xavier broke the quit "You both know that you are welcome to the manor at any time our doors are all ways open and I took the liberty of calling you a cab." Pitor nodded and glanced longingly at the manor Angel was busy examining her nails with a frown.

"Thank you Mr. Xavier and ja we know."

They shook hands Pitor hand over lapped the Professor but it was not a crushing the older man tiny hand. Pitor nodded and walked out and got in the cab and left the door open for Angel but she waved him on the ugly yellow car pulled away. After the car had pulled away Angel turned to Xavier "I don't know yah and yah don't know mah but I will think of whatca did." The Professor smiled and held out his hand but Angel raised her arms and flew off the porch after a flip she soared into the clouds.


	10. No More Illusion of Happiness

LATER THAT DAY AT MAGNEOTS LAIR.

Angel landed on the ground the gravel crunched under her bear feet she open the door to a silent building Angel wander around the building through the eerie quietness till she reached the den. Angel eyes brows knitted together at the strange quite and fading scents. "Hello anybody here?" her voice echoed through the empty halls the hair on the back of her neck raised on ends every fiber of her body screamed trap.

"Yes"

Said Magneto on an artic cold voice as she was jerked up by her bones as if she was a mere puppet Angel body was slammed against the metal wall. Angel snarled in pain and surprise as Magneto walked into the light with out a sound. "You been out for to long Angel." he stretched out his arm and closed his hands, Angel's metal bones where beginning to pull forwards threatening to be ripped out of her body trying to go to Magneto. Angel threw her head back and let out a painful scream.

Magneto stopped pulling on her metal bones and walked to her his face hidden by his helmet cold eyes shining out from the blackness. "Now why did I hear that you where saw leaving Xavier manor?" Angel head lolled and fell as she gasped and coughed up blood unable to breath due to the searing pain. The sticky red liquid dribbled down her chin, Magneto closed the distance and slapped her across the face painfully then he closed his hand again and began to pull on the middle rib. Angel screamed again her body wither under the pain of the ripping skin and tearing muscles she try to pull away but he held against a wall with his powers. Angel sucked in a ragged breathe and lifted her head and glared at him her crimson blood began to seep out from her ribcage as one rib was standing out from her body the metal bone gleamed in the dim light room.

"You'r a son of a bitch."

Angel spat out blood stained her teeth as bruise on her jaw bone began to fade, Magneto went on as if he hadn't heard her speak at all. "The nice thing about breaking you my Angel is that you will all ways repair." He said as he wacthed skin began to heal at her forehead. Angel eyes began to bleed red she snarled at him again, Magneto just looked at her and pulled at the metal covering her bones again. Angel screamed blood stained her white teeth turning them a dull red "Why?" she yelled as tears ran down her face a sobbed racked her body her head fell to her chest in a defeated manner.

"Well I had Raven find out a little about you Angel why didn't tell me that you a true best?" Magneto and ran his hand down her face almost lovingly. Angel's eyes turned completely blood red her metal fangs shot down over her canines her eyes began to blink as she shook uncontrollably hatred bubbled in her heart. "Raven those files didn't tell us of this." Said magneto backing away from Angel his blue eyes widen in fear. The black bird cawed and flew to the floor and change to the blue woman. She walked to the table and picked up and old file and flipped through it.

"Well yes it did here it is Eric trembling, excessive blinking, loss of control of built in weaponry but the out come is the same the perfect weapon for mass murdering but the name was wrong that why it took my a while to find it Ally. You knew that Magneto would try to get you back to your killer programming didn't you that is why your where running?" Angel snarled and threw her body against the magnetic hold to reach the blue woman her jaws snapping wildly.

"Be still Magneto may put you rib back in." Raven said harshly and hit her again leaving a red welt on her cheek that just faded. Angel struggled even harder at those words and hissed as deep growl ripping out of the blond as her claws shot from her slender fingers. Raven pulled back from the mad girl fear rolling off her scent making Ally even wilder. "Magneto do you really think you can control her I don't want to be negative but the army couldn't. . ."

"My dear Raven of coarse I can she is metal and I am the Master of Magnetism so she is mine to control." He waved a hand and all the doors sealed closed all but one He tilted his head back and opened the roof looking out at the midday sky "Let us go and leave our new pet to heal and then play then when she well enough she will break out and start killing even Charles won't be able to bring her back from her own insanity with out quite a time. A perfect distraction."

Raven walked past Magneto still staring at Ally who was tearing into her arm trying to chew herself free. "What of the other Acolytes not that I care but will you rid your self of them?" asked the blue woman scowling at the girl and she growled again snapping at her. "They been given their jobs that will keep all of them away if the obey if they don't then they died as for Coloassal a man who sleep with my enemy be comes my enemy there for when he comes home he will be dead." he said smirking evenly his death would not bother him of a moment looking away from the sky to the shapeshifter. "Besides my dear our little pet should give Charles enough trouble to keep him off our scents."

Magneto waved his hand at the wild-eyed girl and her rib was pushed back into place with a sickening snap. She let out a roared throwing her head back as the pain burned through her. Raven leaned close to the howling girl and whispered "I got rid of you once I will do it again you should have listen to me when I told you to stay away from me and my family." Magneto tilted his head trying to hear Raven. Angel blood red eyes widen she lifted her head up slowly to look Raven in her gold eyes her voice garble and harsh

"Y…You?"

Raven just smiled and upper cut the pinned blond, the girl roared blood drooling from her lips as her fang cut through her tongue. Angel watched Raven walk back to Magneto who wrapped his arm around her blue waist and pulled her to him he levitated the two of them out of the metal building and into the midday sky.

Once released from his hold Angle fell to the floor unmoving her blond hair fanned out around her eyes closed. The blood flow had stop her body stitched its self together; the only proof of the brutal attack was that she lay in a pool of her blood, that tainted her blond hair. She looked up with her blood red eyes her fangs blood stains gleamed through her parted lips in a silent cry then she passed out from the intense pain.


	11. Good Luck and God Speed

Three Weeks Later

Jean sat in the Rec. room staring out the window enjoying the quite as the sun raised for most everyone was still asleep. The day before the X-Men where all a buzz with the news of the enemy being in the manor for a night and not hurting anything or any one but, the real shock came two days later that paled in comparison of Colossal and Demon.

The news was screaming about the newest murder it was done by a mutant the body of a young man was found rip to pieces parts of his body missing. After that there's was a new murder every three days. The people of the town where living in terror and began to attack any mutant on sight causing riots left and right. This put the Manor on high alert and made all the X-men and newbie's edge for a week no one left the X-manor. Every one was getting to each other smalls fights where breaking out left and right.

Scott had got on Bobby for threatening to freeze over the newest kid called La' Angelic Devon because the newbie was arguing that the mobs wasn't any problem because she had beaten a whole mob when they tried to kill her after the twelfth day of the brutal killings.

Bobby called it pure luck and Whirlwind got angry and yelled Bobby couldn't even take on one person with out help of his team let alone a whole mob. The argument nearly erupted into a full blow fight in the hall way.

Scott was busy playing refereeing because every one was at each other throats but no seemed to listen to him not that was anything new. Rouge was in a really bad mood and wanted to be left alone Remy and Kitty didn't even dare try to talk to her. Rouge wasn't as bad Logan he didn't want see talk to any one or see them if he did talk he was biting some one head off. Jean was troubled by the city for it was on the verge of insanity.

Remy was often found in the den playing solitaire by himself Kitty was could found hand in hand with Kurt his fuzzy blue tail wrapped around her waist like if he let go she be gone. Amara was ears seemed glued on the telephone talking to her worried parents. Bobby had retreated into his room only coming out for meals not saying a word.

The newbie's where going crazy about being locked in for so long Angelic a.k.a Whirlwind was often flying trough the halls making small twisters in rooms sending every thing flying. Scott was all way on her case for it but she ignored him like ever one else did though the she found it amusing to make him mad. On the fourth day Logan caught her flying in the halls and yanked her down out of the air and held by her shirt and whispered lowly "No flying in the building got bub?" Whirlwind and nodded fearfully he let go of her and she fell to the ground and shot a glare at Logan back as he stalked away.

Strom had left before any of this had happened she was need at her home and wouldn't be back for some time. The Professor and Beast where rarely seen they both where working franticly to find if the killer was truly a mutant and if so they had to find the person before the city did the only time any did hear from the Professor is when he called a meeting the day the Press released the a murder was done by a mutant.

-Flash back.-

Kurt baffed into the Rec. room making Scott and Jean break their kiss. Jean flushed red and looked away from the blue teen. "Yes Kurt?" asked Scott still as cool and calm as ever. "Sorry zar a meeting in the war room." He baffed a cloud of sulfur was all that was left. Scott sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair. Jean nodded and kissed his soft lips "We will resume later I hope?" Scott smiled and nodded and took her hand the halls where empty which was eerie for this time of day.

The war room the thick metal doors swished open to show every one sitting bored, the newbie's sat nervously as the Professor and Beast came in. "X-men, I know you saw the newest news report?" The Professor asked his hands laces together in front of him. Every teen exchanged glances a few mumbled no, some shrugged. Logan crossed him arms over his chest. "What this about X?" Professor X sighed "I 'm sorry to say no one is allowed to leave the Manor till things calm down but your studies will not lack for you will take up school here at the manor."

Everyone groaned at the thought Amara began to pout. "Like Why Professor?" asked Kitty as Amara began to mutter to Bobby a few of the new students where kicking one another under the table. "I fear that there had been a murder the press is blaming a mutant which places you in danger there for there will be no leaving. Farther more Mr. McCoy and I will very busy there for Logan is in charge understand?" Some nodded while other gave a small "Yes sir." As they began to process through the information still in shock as they shuffled out in a daze.

-End Flash Back-

Jean sighed and stood up and stretched out her tight muscles. She walked into the dinning room and saw everyone up their hair mussed eyes still full of sleep but their eyes where locked on the TV. "What is going…" The group didn't turn around they all went "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jean sighed and crossed her arms huffed.

The TV.

Yet another Mutant killing here today a young man was found in a back ally way torn to pieces the young man is missing his right forearm. The result of the death the man throat was ripped out what to appear to be a dog attack how ever the saliva found on the man's body is mutant DNA. The police are urging people to keep a close watch out for the killer. This is the 7th body found in three weeks and. . . . The screen went black.

"HEY!" everyone turned around to see Logan with the remote. Rouge stood up and put her hands on her hips her emerald eyes flashing with a cold fury. "I dank that we were wacthin the report Wolverine." Logan shrugged his eyes glittering with a look that clearly said do not argue. "Yah stripes you where now your not there no need to watch that thrash."

Everyone went quite there eyes locked on the teen and the most dangerous man of the manor. "Yah know what I'm getting real sick of yah push us around snappin at us for any lil thing cuz your in a BAD FUCKING mood. So leave mah and the rest of us alone till you can pull the stick out your ass!" She hissed angrily. Logan looked shocked then angry his hands balling into fist "Listen here stripes I'm not going to take that from you…" He had been advancing on the pissed off Goth who stood her ground who was now clenching her fist.

"Oh my stars and garters what is going on here?"

Logan turned around to see Hank looking very devilish his eyes wary of what he saw. Rouge unclenched her fists and all of a sudden looked very tired "nothing" she muttered. Hank nodded a troubled look still on the Beast face he gave a small cough. "Well then all of the X-men are need in the war room." Bobby helped Amara up Kurt warped his tail around Kitty and teleported them. Everyone followed Bobby and Amara. Rouge looked at Logan and turned and headed to the war room with out another word. The newbie's looked at Hank silently asking if they should follow.

"No children the only one who needs to come is Angelic." Everyone looked at the newest girl some with envy others just looked shocked. Angelic stood up puzzle but followed Hank tugging on her long curly hair.

Beast saw the nervous look and smile toothy trying to reassure her. Angel just looked at him her fear retreated behind her brown eyes and there it lurked. Hank nearly had to push the normally brash teen into the war room. Everyone sat tensely their somber mood made Angelic pull at her hair again her brown eyes looking from one to another but none would meet her eyes which made her tug at her hair harder.

Angelic nearly pulled a hunk out of her golden locks when Rouge looked at the agitated girl and whisper softly "Stop that hon yah'll hurt yah self." Angelic looked up and blushed nodding as she whispered back "Sorry just nervous I guess." Rouge nodded and looked at the door as it swished open.

Professor X finally came in his eyes had dark bags under them he appeared so much older "X-men I'm sorry for my absent but we found the indeed the rumors are true the killer is in fact a mutant. The discovery still left us baffled for Cerbro was unable to pick up any new mutant in the area. Then a sad idea came to me that the killer is not a new mutant but one we encountered before I pick up on Angel mind a few moments ago however her thoughts are chaotic and plainly insane. I hoped that we where wrong but we can not wait I would rather have her here to discover the truth. I did a scan with Cerbro can not find one clear thought from her all I could tell is she looking for her next kill X-men. Further more I know that you have fought with Angel before but this is no time to under estimate her she is not well. You must hurry Angelic will go with you to give you some kind of cover in Strom's absents."

Logan shook his head glancing at Angelic who nodded. "No X she still to raw with her powers she could get some one killed." Angelic looked at the Professor and stood slowly "I guess I'm all yah'll got?" Charles sadly nodded and said "You will take her Logan I'm warning you X-men Angel is not in her right mind she is very dangerous she won't hesitate to kill any of you. Good luck and Gods speed."


	12. Monster teen

The jet ride was quite and somber. Twister sat in the far back twirling a curl around her finger her pink gum made a loud pop as she watching her new teammates. That made her snort she had been a loner for the most of her life but she owed a life dept to X that she pay this night and the get the hell out of this place. Rouge sat at the front with Jean flying the X jet as the red head punched a few keys in. Scott was behind her his arms crossed his face unreadable as ever as always his covered eyes by ruby glasses, Logan who sat in the same manner facing the window looking displeased. Kurt sat next to Kitty his tail in her hand as she petted absently looking out of the small window. Gambit eyes consume with a strange mixture of emotions.  
Rouge glanced back "Where all most there yah'll better get ready for the fight." Bobby let go Amara hand his blue eyes where hard and cold like shards of ice. "Don't forget if you have to kill her..." 

Remy shot him a look of pure venom that made Iceman flinched. "Dat only if de petite can be clunked out got it hommy? Cause if yah do den dar anit non need to be killen de filly is dar?" Iceman looked down and gave a small nod knowing it was not wise to piss the Cajun off.

The jet landed on a roof top the invisible shields up to hid the X-men presents. Everyone stood on the roof top Twister pulled up her hair long in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face as best as possible with the long hair. "Ok people listen up X said that Angel around here in this block he can't pin point her location due to the sporadic thinking. So people where going have to split up into two teams so Jean, Slim, Night crawler, Shadow cat, and Magma you all are going right of the block and work you way to us leave nothing left unchecked got?" the teens nodded grimly their faces set. Magma kissed Bobby and stepped back letting Jean levitated the group away.

Bobby sighed and turned to face his group that consisted of Gambit, Rouge, Wolverine, Twister and his self. "I want to go with Amara" he muttered to his self. Twister turned around sharply "Get over your self there is a girl around here near the brink of madness and your FUCKING COMPAINING ABOUT NOT BEING WITH YOUR GIRLFIREND!" She screamed her brown eyes sparkled with fury. Bobby shrank back uneasily ashamed that a 13 year old new better then him.

Logan turned to both of them glaring "Be quit or so help me." He hissed as Rouge landed on the ground with a huff. Followed by Remy then Bobby, Logan was after him Twister flew down and popped her pink gum. "If you're in sucha hurry lets move!" Logan looked at the girl she had placed her hands on her hips annoyed.  
Logan grimly smiled and stepped into the leader position and lead them down the dark ally way. The teams of mutants pick their way around a few streets with out any success other then a stray cat or two. Rouge let out a frustrating growl as she stumbled over something in the dark for the fourth. "Gaw damnit thats the fourth time."

The group stopped and waited for her to stop yelling and cursing "Come on stripes we got no time and no swearing." Muttered Logan as he began to move forward Rouge let out a strained gasp of horror her emerald green eye wide with fear. Logan sniffed the air again "Stripes what is it?"

Logan turned around to see what she stumble over it made his stomach tighten. Rouge back away till she hit Logan who put out an arm to steady her. Near the Goth feet laid a head the man glassy eyes where filled with unspoken horror. The man's mouth open as if he screams had been cut short. She turned away from Logan and vomited helplessly till it she had nothing left.

Twister was about to go see what had happened but Remy pushed her back voice strained with anger and fear. "Non petite dar some daing dat yah don't need to see dis be one." Twister pulled on one of her locks of hair her brown eyes cold and full of fear she walked down the alley letting Remy and Logan care for Rouge. Twister tilted her head as a rustling sound came from the end of the alley followed by a low growl.

She looked back at her teammates smacking her gum. Bobby sat on a crate letting the other guys help the Goth who was still trying to rid her stomach of everything. The noise came again Twister popped her gum and headed down the alley thinking "Goddamit curiosity killed the cat but, then again satisfaction brought it back." She created small twister around her feet strong enough to lift her off the ground.  
Bobby looked up at the sound of the wind picking up as Twister disappeared down the dark alley way he sat and looked at the others Rouge had finally stop trying to throw up and now was shivering Remy holding her close stroking her back in a shooting manner. Logan was sniffing wondering why the head had little to no scent. When a scream shattered the cold night Remy head spun as did Logan's.

"Logan de filly anit here."

Logan was already in a run Bobby behind him Rouge pushed away and gather her strength and tore off after them. "Damn dat filly." Remy snapped and followed the stench of blood filled his nose making him gag the sickness that threatened to come out down back into his gut where it came from.

Logan was in fighting stances growling lowly in back of his throat. Rouge had stripped her gloves off and they lay at her feet in a small heap. Bobby had his ice armor up his blue eyes as cold as his body. Angelic dark brown eyes where a picture of pure terror she had never done any thing like this. There a few feet from the X-men, Angel crouched in front of a headless body. Blood was caked in all over her slender form her waist long hair filthy with blood and dirt and other things. Most of her attire was ruined her shirt was ripped and tattered showing most of her skin that was covered in blood. The pants look as if she had tried to cut them off with her claws only to shred them.

Ally her ice green eyes had a slivery tint to them the normally sharpness was replaced by the lost one she looked up from the corps of the dead man a thin line of blood looked like it had dripped down from her mouth there where bite marks on the man for arms and chest. "My god she eating them that's why oh god, oh god, oh god." Bobby lip trembled as he ripped his eyes away Angelic kept repeating "oh god…." Logan and Remy didn't move Remy was horror struck Rouge looked numb and cold. "Listen up she still a danger to us so pull your self together and let's take her down."

Angel opened her blood stained mouth and let a blood chilling snarl. Her lips where pulled back showing lower and upper fangs where gleaming promise of a painful death to any one foolish enough to get caught by them. Without warning, a roar of anger and rage filled the air as she lunched her self at Logan her deadly claws pointed at his heart.

Logan cussed and maneuvered around Angelic and unsheathed his claws with a loud SINCE Angelic who sent a whirlwind straight into her chest throwing the girl head over heel into the wall. The blow didn't seem to bother her as she bundle her powerful muscles and pushed off the wall snarling. She ran on all four right for the stunned wind manipulator Remy he pulled out his cards and was charging them harder then he had ever done before, Bobby shot ice under her feet the girl was slowed for a few precious seconds enough to giving Remy to prepare.

"DAMNIT REMY DUCK!" 

Remy felling to the dirty ground on command still clenching his brightly charged cards. Angelic had pulled herself together and threw a whirlwind with a scream just as the Angel left the ground her mind on impaling Remy. The whirlwind knocked her back sharply Angel give a whimper as her head split open after landing on a sharp rock. She shook her head her filthy hair causing drops of blood to shower the stone wall she had hit hard. Angel healing factor had already repaired her skull and taking the edge off her dizziness. Her lost green eyes turned to Whirlwind her lips pulled back in a scream of fury.

"DOES SHE NOT DIED!"

screamed Angelic in fury and fear lifting herself off the ground planning on putting some space between her and the hell cat. Once again Angel gathered herself up, preparing to leap when she realized she could not move Bobby had frozen her to the spot. Angel shifted her weight trying to rolled to the side, in a wild struggled to breaking free of the ice grasp that held her still.

Angel snarled but Rouge had darted forward her bare hands made contact as the Goth whispered "It's all right shug we will take care of yah." Angel just had time enough to test scent the air around her their where more now there were other mutants close by… at least five others.

Angel's sliver green eyes clouded, Angel felt her limbs go numb, just before she lost consciousness but the look of pure pain crossed the Goths face, and fell to the ground slumped over her hands and feet that where frozen to the ground. Rouge had collapsed as well next to Angel her bare hand inches away from Demon who was twitching unmerciful as her dream plagued her.


	13. A Killer Mind and Frighting Truth

At the Manor.

The rush to the med lab was a frantic one Rouge was convulsing her bare hands clenched painfully tight her white stripes stuck to her sweat covered face. Logan was rolling Angel behind Jean who kept her pinned if the wild blond woke from her unconsciousness. Remy and Bobby had already raced Rouge to the med lab. Angel twisted fitfully a deep frown set on her blood stained face.

The professor had appeared in the med lab just before Logan and Jean had gotten Angel there his hands a mere inch from Rouges temple his face blank as he searched her mind. After a few minutes he sat back in his wheelchair with a sigh and looked at Angel who twisted in her sleep. All the X-men had worry all over there face many of them where covered in dirt and grime from running around the back alleys.

"Rouge is not in her mind."

Every one looked at each other. Logan let out a growl. "Get to the point Charles if she not in there then where?" Professor sighed again and looked at Angel who was just a few away "I fear she right there." Jean looked at him thoughtfully "But that means Angel pulled Rouge in not the other way around." Remy crossed his arm. "Danmit Red gat on wit it cuz dis Cajun wants to know!" The Professor looked at Remy frowning "Remy watch your language please." Remy threw up his hand and yelled. "LOOK I'M TRIE AN WORN OUT AN I WANT TO KNOW WHAT DE HELL IS GOING ON!" The other nodded a little shock that Remy had yelled and the first person instead of the third. The Professor came to the rescue of Jean he began to speak calmly to the X-men trying to easy their frazzled nerves.

"I know and I sorry for sending all of you on this hunt. I fear that you must wait a moment longer before you can go clean then sleep. Rouge power disenable her the ability of touch any one because she pulls their life force and their thoughts and if they are mutant their ability. However instead of Rouge pulling Angels thoughts into her mind, Angel pulled Rouge into her mind to protect her self. This means one of two things. One, Rouge could touch Angel with out hurting her in any way unless she was fighting hand to hand her bare skin will do nothing for her on Angel. Two, Rouge is in Angel's mind seeing her thoughts as clearly as I can see you."

The Professor looked at Angel thoughtfully "But the question is why, why can they touch with out Angel's life force being drained?" The Professor shook his head "There many hidden things that concern this girl and we should find what they may be."

Kurt looked at his sister worry etched his furred face "But Professor me and Rouge can't touch and ver brother and zisster vath make ze girl different?" The Professor shook is head "I'm sorry Kurt at this time I just don't know at this time I promise I will find out." Kurt nodded his furry head sadly and looked at his half sister in the med lab bed she had been their more then any of them and she hated the med lab more then any of them.

"I think that it would be wise if all of you retire of the night rest easy the heart and bones of your tired body." The group looked at Hank as he put an IV into Rouges arm and checked the bag of clear liquid. A few mumbled their good byes and left to their rooms for some much need sleep. Remy, Kitty and Kurt stayed watching the Professor and Hank work for a while till Hank command them to go clean up.  
Kitty smiled as Remy gave a bow and said "Au revoir moi mie's" and left for the night.

Kurt kissed Kitty's cheek with the gentleness of a lover and told her not to stay up too late and baffed out of the room. "ummm like Professor?" She pulled on her straight brown hair uncomfortably.

Xavier paused, form his work swiveled his wheelchair around, and rolled over to Kitty. "Yes Kitty?" Kitty fidgeted and looked at her hands not meeting his eyes. "What is it Kitty?" Xavier asked in her mind. The effect of hearing that voice so loud and clear in her mind was disorientating, and made her even more nervous. "Well she not staying is she I mean. Remy acts all different when she around and she very dangers and what she did to all of those people." Kitty desperately thought her fear and worries made vided pictures in his mind.

Xavier looked at the girl; Hank had wiped the blood off Angel's face and now was clean her hair before he replaced her tattered rags Professor broke his mental link and said aloud. "Kitty she has no where to go I have a feeling that she not truly to blame for all this she was trying to survive that is apparent, but how she got like this is not. This very well maybe Magnetos fault though I shudder to think what his planes truly where."

Kitty looked thoughtful and confused "Well then like whats is Gambit's problem?"

Charles looked at the brown headed girl with a sad smile. "I believe that Remy knows how she feels she been used for other and their reasons like he was with his adoptive parents and even Magneto. Remy is madden because she is doing like he did. Angel chose the wrong path by leaving the first time but no one can make her trust us Kitty, and Remy knows that. I fear for her Kitty a person with no one is very likely to fall into a deep depression one that they might not return from. Rouge was one of the lucky ones who found some one and we are just as blessed for finding her. That might be one of the reason Angel was able to pull Rouge into her mind. For now I think it is best for you to get some sleep."

Kitty nodded and hugged him "Good night Professor and thanks." He nodded a hug her despite of the filth that clung to her cloths a smile on his face as watching her go.

Hank looked at the slumbering girl "It is a sad day when a killer is discovered, but a confusing day is when she caught. I think Kitty might be right on some points the team is becoming divided and this girl will just help them drifted farther."

The Professor smile weakened as laced his finger together and rested them in front of him. "The team is dividing Hank true but they are growing up. I still remember when Rouge's was a loner and didn't trust us but now she a full member of the X-men and fight with them not against. Jean and Scott are engaged after many years of dating they plan to marry after Jean get into collage. Kurt and Kitty are dating. Remy well he has stayed the same but he grown more responsible."

Both of the men chuckled softly thinking about the skirt chaser. The Professor handed Hank a needle for Rouge. "Thank you Professor, and Logan has finally seen that his heart is not broken forever for who could have guessed that would be Rouge heal his soul?" Charles smiled at the blue man as he drew blood. "You are a hopeless romantic Hank."

Hank smiled and nodded his furry head as he took blood from Angel's arm. "No Charles love is never hopeless it may take a life time but never hopeless. Do you remember the day Logan asked her out to dinner? I wonder if any one could smile bigger." The Professor nodded both Rouge and Angel flipped to the sides their mouths in a deep frown. Hank followed his eyes to the girls who where sleeping.

"I don't understand Magneto is a killer and a tormentor but not to his own kind." Hank shook his blue head his dark eyed flashed with sadness. "I would not put it past him though I believe that he will do anything to free mutants of the human race. Even if it meant sacrificing one remember Rogue his plan would have killed her? " Charles shook his baled head looking from girl to girl realizing how alike they where.

"True so very true."

Said The Professor sadly "Hank I think I will retire as well a good night sleep will help me to see clearly."

"Very good Charles I feared I would have to put you to sleep." The Professor smile and turned his wheel chair to the door. "I know Hank that is why I said good night."


	14. Who's Dreaming?

((In Ally's mind))

_Rouge groaned and sat up and rubbed her head. **(Strange this is not the Manor where in hell am I? My God Ah…Ah in a house? This is just plain weird. Ok well maybe they know where I am.) **Rouge stood and walked to the house when she tried to knock on the door her hand faded trough it. Rouge let out a yelp and pulled her hand back it was unhurt. Gingerly she pushed her self trough the oak door like she was a ghost. (**Hello? Any one here I'm lost and I need yah'lls help.)** A TV played in the back ground a beautiful woman was cooking in the kitchen humming happily to her self. Rouge walked up to her **(Umm hello?)** If the woman could see her she gave on sign but walked to the window and looked out a little blond headed girl was playing in the back yard with a puppy the dogs brown fur gleamed in the warm sun. Rouge sighed and stood on her tip toes to see what she was looking at._

The girl squealed and pick up a stick and yell fetch as she threw it as hard as she could. The pup barked and ran after it barking madly the girl watched her bouncing up and down in her place giggling. A gun shot rang out and the puppy fell down and didn't move.

"Brownie? BROWIE!"

The little girl rose into the air a few feet and flew to the dog that had fallen. "No Ally don't." The women with bright green eyes drop the blow of food it shattered on the clean floor as she ran to the door uncaring of the food a butcher knife still in hand. Rouge walked through the wall and watched. A man stood over the girl his gun pointed at her head his eyes glaring cruelly. Ally was crying holding the bleeding puppy in her arms she turned her blue eyes at the man tears spilling down her childish face.

Rouge walked up the girl looking on, Ally had the same lost eyes as Angel did back in the alley but her eyes where blue not green. Rouge gasped in horror realizing that it was Angel. The woman was screaming at the man as she ran to girl. "NO, NO LEAVE HER ALONE!" The man looked up his eyes where blood shot he reeked of bad booze. "Bitch she one of them mutants that the TV telling about I seen her she flew." The man turned his gun at the woman swaying "Now I'll be a hero for taking one of them out won't I?" He asked his words slurred.

The woman fell to her knees begging her hand empty "No! Leave her she just a child." The man cocked his gun and aimed at the woman "Fine you died first." Ally stood the dog in her arms her tears dropping like rain. Ally's voice came out cold and hard like ice. "No you do." she whispered chilly. The man turned around in his drunken stupor he saw her ice blue eyes before he died. The green eyed woman eyes where wide Ally stabbed him in the heart the kitchen knife stood out from his chest.

"Baby doll. . ."

the woman looked at Ally her blond hair stained from the dogs blood which was now dead in her arms her eyes where like shards of ice as she looked at the man.  
"He tried to kill me mommy." She held the dog tighter "He killed Brownie, he killed my puppy why mommy? Why did he do it?" The woman pulled the little girl into her arms and rocked her softly crying quietly. Ally held the dead dog in her arms sobbing into her mothers shoulder.

Rouge fought tears as she was jerked away from the girl in a rush of dizziness. Rouge was tossed into the house again night had fallen and the little girl stood on her tip toes to looked out the window a teddy bear at her feet it look worn a tattered. Ally looked like she was seven her hair reached down to her waist every now and then she turn and look at her mom who was flipping through the TV.

_  
"Ally come over here watch TV with me." The woman called sweetly but Ally shook her head and turned back to the window her blue eyes wide and locked on the road like she knew something was coming. Ally let as out a small gasp and pick up her teddy bear with a hug and ran to her mother and pulled on her blue jeans "he here Mommy daddy came home to night. . ."_

_  
"My god no" The woman whispered and scooped Ally into her arms in a hurry. **(What is it now?)** The Goth crossed her arms she didn't like this any more the first time was hard enough to see a little girl lose her dog. Rouge began to think as the woman hurried and put Ally into her room. (**Ok so I'm seeing Ally's memories that mean that Angel is Ally damn this is strange ok she lied about her name... Ah am so fucking confused.) **She glared at the room's door where Ally was. The door knobbed turned side to side the person on the other side began to knock on the door realizing the door was locked Rouges gaze to the woman as she asked who it was. _

_  
"Let me in now you know damn well who it is." The gruff reply made the hairs on the back of Rouge neck stand on ends. "N. . .No just go away leave us alone!" The door busted opened and a man about five foot six stood in the door way he stepped through and the men behind him followed. "She was never your now the bicth going where she belongs." Another man step forward and shot her in the neck what look like a dart. "ahhh!" The woman crumpled to the floor with a thud. "Look around the bitch can't be far the woman wouldn't let her." Five men spread out there army uniform where black they had night goggles on ever part of their body was covered._

_  
**(Oh, oh, oh, wait a second suge yah anite taken that girl.)** Rouge threw a punch at the nearest only to phases through him. **(Damn is this how Kitty feels?)** One of the army men kicked in the door to Ally bedroom. Ally gave a cry of shock then screamed "NO!" she fell to the floor her golden locks around her Rouge had seen to much and darted to her only to be pulled away in a rush of dizziness._

Rouge fell beside a young teen that had her knees pulled up to her chest rocking back and froth her hair was cut unevenly some places and even in some spots you could see her scalps. The room was dark and cold the girl was shivering her clothes where thin and tattered and rumpled. Rouge let out a scream of anger why was she here if she couldn't help **(why)** she ask softly to the girl. The girl head shot up her blue eyes on the door. Rouge gasped those eyes belonged to Ally the little girl had she heard her after all?

_  
No wait the door was opening Rouge stood as six men came in they had arms like tree trunks they where big and they knew it. "All right freak it time." Ally pressed herself against the wall her eyes wide sliver began to taint her clear blue eyes she tossed her head side to side silently saying no. **(Oh no you don't grab her)** _

_Screamed Rouge about to charge at the man but stop (**damnit I forgot I can't do any thing.)** A man sized her by the hair and yanked her to her feet the others sized her arms and held her. Ally let out a snarled and began to struggle the man who had been talking slapped her hard making her head fall to one side he pulled out a long nettle and stabbed it into the base of her neck. Ally twisted with a howl of pain and tried to snap at the man but her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell lifeless._

_  
**(NO)** Rouge ran after them pashing through everything as she followed the ugly men roughly hold Ally thinking no one deservers this ever why is this happing? The men dropped her in a metal room and exited leaving her in the middle of the floor sprawled out. Rouge stood beside her and looked up the room was bright unlike the other she was in there was a window with men behind Rouge took a closer look and nearly screamed at the sight, the Sergeant stood in front of Mystique who stood next to a man that look so much like Rouge he had emerald green eyes and black hair his nose was just like Rouges. (Oh my god no, no, no he not my da he not.) Rouge silently screamed to herself as her father turned he was younger then she ever remember him. Behind her Ally was waking up a little by little she let out a moan when she sat up she took a deep breath and looked up her eyes where the same lost blue when she was in the alley._

_  
A mechanical arm shot out and grabbed her and pinned her to her back. Ally didn't even struggle a doctor came in after a mechanical voice said (All secure.) The doctor had a small bottle he held her head and drop a green liquid into her opened eye. Ally shut her eyes and twisted screaming in pain she let out her claws but found she was unable to claw the man for her arms where pinned by her sides. Her claws bit into her legs as she fought to get away. The man didn't even seem to hear her cries as he opened the other eye it was harder to drop the liquid in but he managed to get a drop in her eye send Ally into a blind panic Rouge stood in horror watching the man leave quickly the doors lock clanged._

_  
The arm that had her pinned her and retracted, Ally feel to the floor curling into a small ball she opened her eyes tears falling freely her eyes where now green she was clawing at her face screaming in pain. Deep gouges where covering her face her healing factor was slower then her hands and she clawed ruthlessly at her face in pain. **(Oh my god they . . . they dyed her eyes like . . . like they did. . .)** Rouge turned and tried to throw up. The screams where echoing in her ears but a soft soothing voice washed over her it was a deep sinful voice._

_The pain bled away and Angel stood healthy and grown her green eyes dancing with laughter and smugness. Remy stood in front of her leaning against the bar slowly twisting one of Angels curls around one of his skilled fingers. Angel blinked arching her eye brows. "Shouldn't you be at your places nursing you wounds Cajun?" Remy snorted flagging down the barkeep. His voice wrapped around Angel silkily "Non Chere Remy rather nurse a drink with a Bella fighter." Angel snorted and jerked her hair out of Remy's grasp causing his to pull a puppy pout which only made Angel rolled her green eyes. _

_Rouge pushed her hair back gasping still feeling sick she staggered over to Angel or Ally with a dazed look. **(How could…how could any one survive dat and and still bae sane?)** Rouge growled and reached for her should to jerk her around to face her but her hand sunk through Angel. Rouge fell back to a bar stool tiredly. **(How could she mange it I can barley make it cuz Ah ani't able ta touch but dat? How?)** _

_She watched Remy and Ally or Angel who ever the hell she was engaged in heavy verbal sparring as they flirted shamelessly with one another. There bodies where all ways touching at one point or another Angel order whiskey straight the bar tender held his out of the money and Angel gave a sweet smile. "Oh he pays fo mah suge." Remy bilked and yanked on his dark shades watching Angel slip into the crowd of dancers after draining the glass. _

_Remy paid the bar tender with a few swear word he stalked into the mob of dancers. Rouge rubbed her face laying her head on the bar thinking aloud **(When did Remy met her at a bar?) **As usual her question went unanswered a thing that was really grating on her nerves now._

_The music changed it sensual the beat was good. Rouge head jerked up, where was Remy and Angel? Rouge was thankful she didn't have to claw through the crowd. Rouge eyes widen a strangled gasp slipped past her lips. Angel licked her lips tautly rolling her hips into Remy's as he ran a hand down her chest. The heat between them was almost unbearable for Rouge who could not take her eyes off the two. Remy strong hands guided Angel movements Angel turned from Remy he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Her body fit to his the passion that blazed in her and Remy eyes were unchained. Rouge jaw widen farther he had his shades off Remy never went any where out keeping his glass on. Angel's hair clung to her forehead her body meshed with Remy's her hands dancing on his back. _

_The music died rocking Angel and Remy out of there world both where panting their eyes shinning with lust. Remy blinked and glanced around seeing they had gained spectators he gave a flustered growl and snatched Angels hand and dragged her out of the club. Angel had even her breathing by the time he had stopped yanking on her. Angel tucked a lock behind her ear leaning against the brick wall looking at the alley way he had drugged her into._

"_Well dis anit what a girl plans on Ah tell yah you gotta lot of…"_

_Remy lips crashed down on Angels as he pulled her body flushed against her cradling her to him. One of his hands tangled into her hair the other lifted her leg holding at his hip level. Rouge rolled her eyes and stomped her foot yelling at the top of her lungs **(FO CRIST SAKE AH DONNA NEED TA SEE THIS!)** The two didn't even flinch; Angel gave a heated moan thrusting her hips forward her arms wrapped around Remy's neck she clung to him as if he was her life line. Remy broke the kiss for much needed oxygen Angel was panting her knees shook. _

_Remy braced himself against the wall his eyes locked on Angel's panting with her. He brushed a curl away and kissed her forehead tenderly as he lowered her leg. Angel ran a finger tip across his stubble her eyes hungry for more. "Yah best get home mon chere Remy tink dat yah stay he might not be able ta stop." Angel breathing slowed she ran her toung over her lower lip "Ah donna think Ah wanna stop…" _

_Remy groaned and pulled her closer burying his nose into her hair. Angel rested her head on his shoulder now thankful he was a head taller then her. "Remy donna wanna a lay from chere… Ah want more, there for Ah will wait." _

_Willfully he stepped back his devilish eyes burning with heat. Angel gave a smile a light blush stained her cheeks a warm feeling crept into her heart making her feel light. She shuffled her feet and blinked suddenly feeling foolish Angel pushing her blush away and said sassily "Yah still smartin from de fight earlier anit' yah?" Remy sighed and smirked and brushed a strand of hair behind her ears "Non but Remy tink dat what was it? Oh Scooter be smartin." Both of Angel and Remy laughed._

_Angel sighed and pushed away from the wall was walked away her hips swaying as she waved to Remy not even looking back she said "Bye bye my hansom devil." Remy licked his lips his hellish eyes glittered strangely as he said "See yah soon mon bella angel." Rouge was sitting Indian style feeling sick and pissed and a little shocked she didn't know that Remy and Angel where so so…so serious. Rouges head was pounding though a soft soothing voice clamed her frizzled nerves as it spoke in side her mind. _

_  
"Rouge it time to come back to us Rouge."_


	15. Waking Up

Rouge sat up with a scream the Professor looked shock but glad at the same time. "Are you all right Rouge?" Rouge was gasping and looking around franticly. "Whe . . . where am I?" She touched her face still panting. "In the med lab don't you remember?" Professor asked softly his hands in front of him. "Umm yah I jus I jus thought I might be somewhere else." Rouge looked around to see the white walls of the med lab. "Is Ally all right Professor?" The Professor looked puzzled "Who is Ally, Rouge who are you talking about?" Rouge looked at the slumbering Angel and numbly pointed to her.

Rouge stood in the Professor office waiting for him, two days after she had been given a clean bill of health. Angel was still in a deep sleep her face locked in a frown as her dreams plagued her was she still reliving her past or was Remy the star of her dreams? Rouge found her self watching the sleeping blond more times then one, knowing how she was suffering in her nightmares. Rouge shudder and rubbed her covered arm and began to pace the room in sheer boredom.

The Professor was having a hard time find her past that Angel had hidden so well. Ally had changed her name to Angel but who was Rouge to complain she done the same and was still going by that name. The manor was still on high arrest form the newest member. The acolytes had all but vanished leaving the Brotherhood on their own once again. The more and more that the X-men dug into the killings the more it seemed that all this was Magneto fault but they had no proof.

"Rouge sorry for keeping you, I know you where worried about Ally I sorry to tell we still have found nothing on the girl."

Rouge let out a sigh and rubbed her face her nerves where shot to hell, too much worrying to much thinking was going to kill her. The Professor went on "I haven't been able to locate any of the acolytes either, don't lose hope Rouge we will figure this out and we will find Raven she has a few more question to answers for. Don't worry Rouge. Rouge didn't even bother to turn around to look at him. Hank had confirmed that the girls where sister as soon as Rouge had awoke. Kurt was being distant from her Kitty told Rouge that he didn't understand how Raven could hurt them again. Rouge hadn't even seen Remy at all…Every thing was going haywire she and Logan where pissed off at one another and he was off to find Raven and hadn't call once. Shaking her head Rouge spun on her heel left the professor office not bothering to look back as he called her. In her emotional run she found her self back at the med lab looking in at Ally.

Her sister.

Rouges point of view:

I punched the pin number in to the dumb key pad and the door slid open to the cold room. I shivered and looked at her from across the room afraid of who she was. I took a step softly but it seemed I had miles till she was by Ally side the girl turned in her sleep mumbling she reached out in her sleep with a trembling hand, I found I was beside her I took her hand and held in gently thinking.

"I got yah sugar just relax."

Like she heard my thoughts she stopped flailing out and sighed in her sleep. Who was she? My sister and a reluctant acolytes and hot headed teen. I don't know how long I stood there just holding her hand but soon my feet began numb from the lax of movement, it was so cold I didn't care, I was shivering, I was happy, no longer just echoing footsteps in a deserted hallway, though I still felt like a lost wandering child. She moved in her sleep again and groaned pulling her hand away I back up as she touched her face thinking "she waking up."

Ally point of view:

Smells where over powering to the point of painful, my mouth felt dry and my tongue like sand paper as I ran it over my teeth which felt fuzzy as if I hadn't brushed them for a few days every thing hit all at once making me sick. A cough was stuck in my sand filled throat I flexed my fingers; my toes curled popping the joints easing stiffness.

'Damn my head killing me why does it smell so different? Wait! I know that scent is her, what's her name damnit to hell and back what is her name? Why can't I open my eyes?' Ally ice green eyes opened slowly but she snapped them shut. 'Owww that hurts. What is that beeping sound?' The noise was ringing in my ears the light was stabbing at my closed eyes as if to punish my eyes for stay closed. I lifted my hands and covered my ears from the sound though my arms felt like lead. A low roar began to build in the back of mind I felt scared suddenly my breathing picked up fear swapped my senses my instincts scream PROTECTE!


	16. The Breath After the Storm

Normal point of view:

Hank and the Professor were running to the med lab the alarm still ringing loudly through the school. They arrived to find Rouge standing by Ally who was lying still on the med bed. "Rouge what in high heaven?" Rouge looked at the Professor her emerald green orbs shining her voice was a soft whisper of awe and fear "she is waking up Professor."

Hank looked at her and checked her pulse and counted under his breath "Her heart rate has elevated, she is waking…" Ally reached up and grabbed Hank by the neck her claws slid out and touched the jugular point making Hank freeze his gold eyes wide looking at Charles. "Ally clam down we are not here to hurt you. Ally let Hank go…Ally please." Ally tilled her head to one side her blond hair tumbled over a shoulder her ice green eyes had lost the insanity that had filled her eyes in the alley way the look was gone replaced with doubt and wonderment.

Her crushing grip lessens some when her eyes fell on Rouge. The Goth stood with ease though her body was tensed her hands once again bare she looked like a cat ready to spring. "Let him go suge cuz yah don't want us as enemies." Ally eyes where flooded with insanity again after hearing the threat she open her mouth and hissed through her fangs. The med lab doors flew open making Ally head snap around Jean and Scott stood in a fighting position. Scott hand flew to his glasses he lowered the red lenses and hit Ally dead in the chest breaking her hold on Hank throwing the blond across the room. She fell hard causing her to slam into the wall with a loud clang needle and bottles of medicine laid broken around her. Jean held her there as the girl snarled and snapped her fanged teeth fear washed over her slender body.

Hank sat down and took a few deep breaths and touched his bleeding neck looking at the dent in the wall where Ally had hit. Rouge green eyes where locked on Ally's face and the blond fought to get from Jean's hold her metal claws digging into the ground leaving deep slash marks. Jean focused all her attention on keeping the girl on the wall her claw hands away from every one her face showing the stain against Ally. Scott helped Hank to his feet and was checking over his wounded neck every now glancing at the snarling teen. "Relax Scott it just a few scratches nothing to be overly alarmed about." Hank said glancing wearily at Ally who was leaving deep gouges in the floor trying to claw away, Scott ran his hand through his hair and nodded and as Hank tended his injury calmly.

Charles was watching Ally with a brooding look on his face "Rouge say something to Ally." Rouge gaze jerked away from the angry blond a little shocked "Why Professor?" Ally stopped thrashing and tilled her head to the sound of Rouges voice.

"She reacts to you it seems on some level she seems to know you but I think it only from your voice. Did say anything when you where in her mind? Did you often try to talk to her?" Rouge nodded the Professor nodded as if confirming something "Trying talking to her now…It seems to calm her…" Rouge tilted her head her deep green eyes turned to Ally who was thrashing again growling at herself, Rouge cleared her throat making Ally turn her head to the Goth. "Umm hi sugah." Ally tilled her head to side again as if trying to understand what was spoken before her faced twisted into an ugly snarled and began to fight Jean's hold again.

"Rouge step back from her I don't think I can hold…her…for much…longer." Rouge swore richly crumpling her gloves into her hand and turned and walked out of the med lab.

It seemed that she had been walking for hours her head bent as she mauled over her traitors thought, her sprites low when she ran right into Strom. Thinking '_great now I not even pay attention to where I'm going. Why does my life have to be like this?'_

"Child are you all right?"

Rouge looked up a little confused then blinked realizing that Storm was talking to her. "Yah Stormy jus fine jus a little out of it ah guess." The older woman nodded and touched her forehead finding nothing wrong she frowned a little "Trust me Rouge it will all be ok, Logan just got back and he wanted to talk with you but I think you should rest first for you look dead on your feet child."

Rouge put up a fake smiled and thanked Storm before reassuring the weather witch she was fine. The Goth changed directions and headed to her room kind of surprised to find Kitty on her lap top instead of at the mall or hang all over her stepbrother not that she minded most of the time. Kitty's side of the room was bright pink and light blue and poster of pop singer that Rouge couldn't stand. And on Rouge side it was all black I had a picture of Poe the poet and a few things on the drawer but that was it, the contrast was almost comical.

"Like hey Rouge." Rouge nodded and grunted acknowledging Kitty but said nothing just fell on the bed and was out like a light. Kitty keep typing on her laptop and sighed as Rouge rolled over in her sleep fitfully. The small brown headed girl began to think sadly _'Ever since she got back Rouge hasn't slept well… I hope she ok she just won't talk. Not like she big on sharing but at lest we could talk…'_

Kitty typed well into the night and after midnight snuck out of her room heading for Kurt's Rouge opened one of her eyes watching Kitty slip through door like a ghost. Rouge sat up groaning Kitty really wasn't very sneaky person she made about much noise as a bull in a china store. Rouge stretched out her limbs and walked over tot her window and opened it slipping out to the balcony she used the railing to climb to the roof top. Rouge let out a sigh seeing Remy sitting on the roof smoking his eyes gazing out in the darkness the tip of his cigarette glowing dimly.

Rouge quietly made her way over to the Cajun and sat beside him pulling her legs to her chest resting her chin on her knees. Remy took a deep drag of his cigarette the smoke rolled out of his nose making him look a fabled dragon. Rouge watched him out of the corner of her eye Remy seemed to be in turmoil every part of his body was tight and tensed like he was expecting some to walk up and just hit him.

"Remy?"

The Cajun lowered his head his auburn hair shadowing his eyes and face away from Rouge watchful eyes. Rouge looked at her bare feet curling her toes what was she to say to him? Bad Remy for fallen for a psychopath? How could you like my sister? How did you two fall for one another? What the hells wrong with you? Nothing seemed right so she lapsed into silences not trusting her voice. Remy crushed out his cigarette and looked up staring out

"Whatd' she dremin' bout?"

The question caught Rouge off guard she bit her lower lip afraid to tell him what she saw. Rouge opened and closed her mouth a few time before sighing "Bout her past…" Remy looked at Rouge waiting. Rouge lowered her head "it anit' anything Ah'd wish on mah enemies… not even Raven… Well maybe justa little." Remy nodded his face hard once more. "Dat bad non?"

Rouge nodded feeling a little better for telling someone at lest something both her and Remy had suffered as a children so it wasn't so hard to tell him. Remy sat rigidly listening to every thing Rouge talked of her childhood and the horrors she went through the testing and the truth about those wild green eyes of hers. Remy had lit up another cigarette taking long drags, after Rouge had told bout her eyes and her dad and Raven. Rouge sniffed and wrapped her arms around her legs turning her face to see Remy clearly.

"But there was one dream bout yah Ah tink it was after the fight at the docks… Ah'm not sure yah two where at a club…"

Remy choked and sat forward coughing once he had clamed "Yah saw dat?" Rouge nodded smiling slightly amused by the Cajun. Remy crushed his smoke out and ran a hand through his tangled hair "Wot erm… did we do petite?" Rouge laughed aloud at the look of smugness and worry. "Why?" Remy growled and shoved Rouge softly with a curse of annoyances "Cus dat wasn' a once timer petite." Rouge arched an eye brow "How many times?" Remy tilted his head pondering "Well bout' after every battle…ever day after school and on de weekends for bout' a mouth…" Rouge stared at Remy a mouth a whole mouth with just one girl the old Remy couldn't go on night with just one…Remy glanced at Rouge who was making a face Remy chuckled and pulled Rouge into a brotherly hug Rouge hugged him back her eyes grew somber "Ah was card' Rem's…" Remy tightened his hold on the Goth. "Ah was helpless as her Ah could fight forced to watch her pain her fear…Everything was out to hurt her…" Remy sighed and closed his eyes.

"Donna worry mon petite we keep her safe…She deservers dat much…"

They said good night a few hours later Rouge crawled into her bed at day break and drifted off to a dreamless sleep for the first time in three days.


	17. The Question that was Never Answered

Kitty had returned to there room around eight p.m. and Rouge was still sleep deeply exhausted from everything. "Hey Petite how yahs is Rougy here?" Kitty looked up and smiled at Remy he Cajun was shirtless… again his demon eyes peering from the door way like a little peeping tom. "Like hey Remy I'm like fine and Rouge it totally wiped out on her bed." Remy smirked as he stalked up to the sleeping Goth and began to shake Rouge yelling in a singsong voice "HEY CHERE WAKY WAKY NOW GETS YO HANDS OFF DAT SNAKY!"

Kitty went wide eyes as she began to laugh helpless as Remy dodged Rouge sleepy attacks "Go ta hell swamp rat." Rouge grumbled and pulled her pillow over her head thinking how mush she wish she had killed him. "Now chere dis Cajun out of de kindness of his heart woke yah up to tell yah dat de Prof needs yah." Rouge groaned and sat up and starched her arms out yawning muttering a curse at unhelpful roommates. "All right but when I get back here yo ass is mine." Rouge said giving the Cajun her best glare, Remy just smirked and shook his ass as he walked out "Any time yah want it chere." Rouge choked down a laugh trying to growl as she stomped off with Kitty giggling behind her tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rouge stomp down and her jaw drop nearly hit the floor when she Logan growling softly at Raven in the chair just a few feet away. "Damnit ta hell an back Ah anite gonna do this Ah gusse woke up!" Rouge said throwing up her hands before Raven just gave her daughter a dead pan look, Charles looked displeased.

"Now Rouge you know I do not approve of swearing…"

"Do yah really tink that I give a rats ass what any of y'hll tink right now mah life been nothing but a long story of battle after battle, betrayal after betrayal and Ah'm cranky!" Rouge let out a flustered sigh and turned to the shape shifter almost yelling "And it started with yah you good fo nothing blue ass bitch."

"Rouge that is **_enough._**"

Rouge glared at Xavier, Logan had gone silent watching her along with ever other teachers. Jean and Scott where quit but the look on their face was clearly telling Rouge that she had gone to far.

Raven leaned back in the chair and sneered "Well well well my little girl finally grew some balls." Logan gave a low growl his claws slid out slowly removing his cigar from his lips. Raven turned sharply to him her golden eyes narrowed "Xavier get this dog a leash and get him away from me his breath is bad." Raven glared at any one near her. "Why am I here and by what right do you have to hold me here?"

"Raven why don't you tell us about Rouge's older sister and her father?"

Xavier asked turning his wheelchair to face Raven, the blue lady visibly paled her yellow eyes harden to ice her voice was clipped. "I made sure that my children would not be catamite by that…that worthless excuse for a mutant. As for Rouge father of course I knew him how else did you think I was able to adopt Rouge?" Rouge looked at her like she lost her mind and interpreted Raven her voice angry.

"Why…"

"Rouge let Raven finish." Xavier voice left no room for argument; Rouge slouched back into her chair glaring at the shape shifter. "I don't care to speck of it what done is done I have few regrets but none I will talk to you about." Raven folded her arms and glared at Xavier, Logan let out a snarl.

"Why you bitch no one talks to Charles that way."

Raven stood upsetting her chair glaring at Logan "Go to hell you bastard I came of my own will and I'm going as well. One thing… there is a reason that Rouge should never be around**_ her_** and you would do wise not to bother **_her _**if you value your lives."

Raven glared once more at Logan and turned her self into the black bird that she was called by and flew out the open window as if she had not a care in the world. Logan tightened his hands into fist he truly hated when any one spoke badly of the Professor the one who had given so much to any one humble enough to ask. Rouge stood up shaking with all the pent up rage her fist cleaned, her jaw locked tight, she closed her deep green eyes and swore loudly. Not one of the teachers bothered to correct her as they each tried to sort out what Raven had meant about the mentally unstable blond.


End file.
